


Horizon

by Horizon_moon_eclipse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Umino Iruka, BAMF Umino Iruka, Blindfolds, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fuuinjutsu Master Tenten (eventual), Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto (eventual), Gen, Genjutsu Master Haruno Sakura (eventual), Hidden Depths, Hidden Talents, Identity Reveal, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Identity, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, fuuinjutsu Master Uchiha Sasuke (eventual)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizon_moon_eclipse/pseuds/Horizon_moon_eclipse
Summary: What if mild-mannered Iruka-sensei was more than what everyone thought?  He was in charge of one of the most important classes of students to ever pass through the Academy, after all, there must have been a reason that he was chosen.  A canon rewrite where Iruka reaches his full potential and is a major force to be reckoned with.  ANBU Iruka, hidden mission.  The story will begin in Konoha and starts with Iruka becoming a teacher.  Explicit violence and sexual content.  Tags to be added.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Rookie Nine, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Uchiha Sasuke & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 72
Kudos: 129





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, hello! So this one right here was the product of a conversation I had with my daughter. We have been working our way through Naruto and Naruto: Shippuden and she wondered why Iruka of all teachers was chosen to teach the Rookie 9. Being a fiery, stern, but very capable chunin makes sense but he always seemed more than that to me. So this monster was born, where I take my hand at explaining why. There are also elements of other things I would have loved to see in the series, and facets of characters that were begging to be explored. I'm nervous about this one because not only is it my biggest story so far (already at 25k and counting!), it is my first Explicit story. I have a plan for this one and will be updating on Sundays, most likely. It is mostly from Iruka's point of view with some exceptions. 
> 
> It is not beta'd, and any spelling or grammar mistakes are my own. 
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing writers on AO3. I'm an equal-opportunity shipper, and I have read some frankly stunning works here. A very special thank you to LeoOtherLands, for being always willing to chat with me about writing and being an amazing motivator. I appreciate you!

THEN

“Iruka.”

“Hokage-sama. I-I am sorry, I was just….”

“You are quite a talented prankster. Those traps were impressive. You managed to catch my ANBU, not just one, but two of them. I am intrigued. I would like to talk to you about your future, son.” 

***

“It was my fault. I should have kept him with me. He hesitated.” 

“Kakashi. Iruka has a kind heart. I think he would better serve Konoha in another capacity. His Will of Fire is strong.” Their conversation was interrupted by a young man, wrapped in bandages, his scar across his nose pale in the setting sun.

“Hokage-sama, I think I would be more effective elsewhere. I would like to pass the Will of Fire to the next generation.” Iruka bowed his head, gently holding his bandaged wrist.

“Are you asking to be an Academy Instructor, Iruka?” 

The young man raised his head. Determination lit his eyes. “Yes I am.”

The Hokage smiled. “Report to the school on Monday, then. Kakashi, you are dismissed. Iruka, a word?”

As the jonin left the platform, Iruka followed his progress. “We are clear, Hokage-sama.”

“Thank you, Komori. Meet me at my office. We need to discuss your mission parameters.”

***

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed and stretched, his back popping in multiple places. He was tired, so tired of fighting everyone and everything. His office, meant to be a haven of comfort and accomplishment, was a place of stress and chaos lately with the infighting of his council and Danzo’s machinations. Hiruzen was well aware of his desire to lead Konohakagure and still had trouble wrapping his head around the fact that he was willing to do anything to accomplish his goals. It broke his heart to see what had happened to his old friend, but when he contemplated it, maybe the seeds of dissatisfaction and dissension were always there. Two could play the long game, however. He watched the sun start to set over the horizon, the carved heads on the mountain ever-watching. Would they judge him for his choices? Did their decisions come easier?

He looked up at the soft knock at his door. Dismissing his ANBU guards, he called for the distinctive chakra signature to enter. Iruka Umino walked in hesitantly, carrying a Go board, looking to all observers as a man about to spend time with his Hokage, as he was known to do ever since those dark days of his childhood. He played this role his entire life so admirably and so flawlessly that Hiruzen could only be impressed more each day. He was his ace in the hole, his secret that no one knew about but the two of them. 

Upon entering, Hiruzen motioned to the chair and set the wards to block all sound, chakra, and other information gathering techniques. He smiled gently to his student.

“Komori. Are you ready to begin this mission? This is a long-term assignment and as discussed before, will potentially have other factors involved. Your skills are desperately needed to protect the incoming class as we have almost every future clan head as well as the jinchuriki coming to be trained as future shinobi. The Will of Fire has never been more prevalent in any class before, and makes this group a huge target to our enemies. I need one of my best on the inside. You are a strong and diverse ANBU, and yet you have held your humanity and are sharp and quickly adaptable. I know it is a lot to ask of you, but I cannot think of a better person to protect these children.” 

“Hokage-sama, it is my great honor and duty to serve and protect the future of Konohakagure. I have been practicing diligently, thanks to your lessons, and feel I am ready. That was a brilliant plan to get me into the school, by the way. It was so hard to hold back during that battle. I hope that Hatake-san doesn’t suspect anything. He seemed to believe I was just hesitant and not wanting to kill those enemy shinobi.”

“Iruka, I know it has been hard to hide your abilities. Your barrier seals and fuinjutsu have officially surpassed my own, and I am glad you were able to partake so fully with your training with Jiraiya. He said you were an eager and creative student, and taught him a few things. High praise, indeed. Have you reviewed the books left by the 4th and his wife?” Iruka nodded. “Good, good. The hardest part of this mission will remain in trying to hide the full extent of your abilities. I am going to send you to the Academy to shadow a few teachers under the guise of being a future teacher for a few weeks. Please observe their abilities and teaching styles and tailor your skills to their level as best you can. No fuinjutsu or barriers except for storage scrolls. Your tags need to be basic. Only simple traps for purposes of teaching. Please do not use your echolocation unless necessary. Of course, if under attack, do what you must to protect the children. You need to be Iruka-sensei now. I will be updating you as needed, because I anticipate this being an evolving assignment.”

Iruka bowed deeply to his Hokage. “Yes, Hokage-sama. I will protect them with my life. I am looking forward to it.”

Hiruzen lit his pipe and leaned back. “Oh, one other thing, Komori. As you are to be Iruka-sensei for this mission, we need to revise your ANBU tattoo. There are too many chances to be discovered when you teach small chaotic children. Did you design the seal as we discussed?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama.”

“Excellent. Please take the design to the ANBU medical wing. I need you to find Kira-sama there. She is a trained mednin and tattoo artist and will be able to modify it like we discussed. I do not want you to return to the normal place we send ANBU to be marked as I do not want anyone to know what we are doing with it. Please be in full gear and disguise to see Kira-sama. After that is done, please report to the school on Monday for your shadowing. This will be a huge test for you, Komori. I know you will not fail me. I trust no one else for this mission.”

“Thank you, Hokage-sama. I will go see Kira-sama now.” Iruka bowed again, and touched the wall, releasing the seals he helped place. He turned back to the Hokage and smiled. “We will protect Konoha by protecting its future. You know how to contact me. Thank you for your faith in me, I won’t let you down.” With those words, he stepped out of the office and closed the door.

Hiruzen sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. Now it was time to plan for the inevitable. He had pieces to put in place. His first move had been planned. Hopefully the others would not see the game until he had the players surrounding them.

***

Iruka was in a unique spot. Ever since he was young, he had been training to become the strongest protector of the Hokage he could possibly be. He had been on countless missions, run into every type of conflict imaginable. Being fast-tracked into ANBU in secret meant that he looked to the outside world like a chunin and he did nothing to refute this, per his Hokage’s orders. It was a challenge to present one persona to the public yet live a completely hidden life, but he found he excelled in the task. It was like one of his barrier seals, you do not see the hidden and protected parts of him unless he wanted you to. 

Being an ANBU that was strictly tied to the Hokage and no one else was another issue. He had to be ever so careful when he went anywhere on missions with other ANBU or other shinobi to make sure his covers were always in place, never truly relaxing. However, since being ANBU was in a sense hiding your true self, he felt himself sink into the subterfuge after awhile. He truly let himself be free to live and be a person only when pretending to be a chunin. It was a dizzying experience that only got easier the longer he did it. 

As a chunin, Iruka was able to laugh, joke, and make tentative connections, daresay friends. He found himself growing close to some of the other students that were in his class or around his age. These were the times he would let himself fully sink into his role, imagining what it would be like to have things be simpler and carefree. Going out to bars and restaurants, drinking with his acquaintances, and sometimes going home with another shinobi or civilians made him feel part of something that he would always be separate from. He could pretend to be a complete person. He could pretend to have friends and connections. Even so, the locked up scrolls under his floorboards that were warded and trapped seemed to mock him. 

As he embraced his new assignment, he began to shadow the teachers. Iruka quickly realized the sheer magnitude of what he was trying to do. Not only was he to protect this class and the school should a threat arise, but he was to teach these children how to become shinobi and learn other basic life skills, test them, keep their attention. He was also to work part time at the Mission Desk once he got settled in so he could keep an eye on the comings and goings of the shinobi and the missions, as well as identify any potential threats. It was a daunting task, and some of his fellow teachers made it look easy. This is when he decided to dig deep and go all in to his chunin persona, Iruka-sensei, a kind, soft-hearted, yet stern and smart taskmaster, no pushover, and not intimidated by anyone. It was an adjustment that he found he relished and it got easier everyday. Perhaps this is what he truly was inside, a thought he pondered in his quiet moments.

He quickly impressed the teachers at the Academy, and before long there was talk about making him a teacher in his own right. He was to work with multiple classes, but was quickly gifted the “difficult” class upon suggestion from the Hokage, which of course was why he was sent on this mission in the first place. Some of the other teachers were worried, but others were giddy to be rid of the problems and irrationally gleeful to see him fail or quit, as they swore he would. They did not know who they were dealing with, however, one of the most stubborn people of all time. 

Iruka took to teaching like it was what he was meant to do all along. His class was challenging, filled with brilliance and stupidity as kids are. The potential was limitless. The only problem he seemed to have was with the jinchuriki. He had problems with Naruto as he knew the beast inside was responsible for his parents dying, but he also realized that this was a child. Rationally, he knew the beast was not him. He did play up the issues however in the beginning, but quickly relented as he saw how the young Uzumaki was treated, both by adults and the other children. The child had been kicked out of the orphanage, and left to live on his own. He was expected to take the allowance given him and buy groceries and other items necessary for survival, but being so young, he did not know how to do this, and often was refused service or overcharged at the marketplace, being forced to either purchase old or rotting food commonly, and sometimes forced to root through the dumpsters. It was quite heartbreaking to witness.

The lack of care was very prevalent in other ways as well. The boy could barely read and write, and seemed to have an attention disorder. He had trouble sitting still and got easily distracted and upset. He often covered this by being loud, boisterous, and disruptive. The kids were cruel to him and rarely gave him any of their time, unless they were yelling at him.

Early on in his teaching career, a few months after the mission with Kakashi Hatake that he had ‘failed’ so spectacularly, he found himself at a loss on how to proceed with reconciling what he knew to be right with how he felt irrationally toward the child. As he sat on a bench outside the academy, Kakashi himself surprised him by jumping down from the tree that towered above him. It was rare for Iruka to be surprised, which really showed his distraction. He was truly astonished that the jonin wanted to speak with him, and was touched when the masked shinobi said that teaching seemed to suit him and was showing positive results in his students, particularly Naruto. It made him feel important and valued, even though it was an assignment of protection primarily. From that day, the two of them had a tentative friendship, which was rare in Iruka’s life. 

After that day, Iruka decided to try to engage and help Naruto succeed, with varying results. It was a slow process, but got a little easier everyday. However, the closer they got, the more psychological damage he started to notice. Moreover, Iruka took to observing him when he started coming in bruised some mornings. The bruises would fade by lunchtime, but seemed to get more commonplace as time went on. It seemed that the injuries were being inflicted almost daily as the month of the Kyuubi attack came closer, and as they did, the light in the jinchuriki’s azure eyes seemed to dull, becoming more disheartened and bewildered. He also noticed how the parents and adults would not hesitate to speak ill of him where he could overhear, and the children, not knowing why they did it but wishing to follow in their parent’s footsteps, did the same. Iruka would sternly intervene when he could, but could not be everywhere at once. Naruto was often alone or fighting with the other children. He was loud and obnoxious and completely obvious in his neglect and confusion.

Finally, Iruka had enough. One night after a particularly grueling and worrying day at school, he pulled his ANBU disguise out, complete with contacts, prosthesis, makeup and the darkening of his hair. As the porcelain mask settled over his features, his breath deepened and changed, he automatically pulled in his chakra to undetectable levels, and a calm fell over him. He was Komori once again. Touching his quarter sleeve with a bloodied finger, the seal settled over it and exposed only the ANBU mark. Since it was biologically charged, the seal did not show under inspection, even a Byakugan or Sharingan. It had taken much trial and error to master, and took all his seal notes and Jiraiya to help configure, but served a dual purpose-it could change his tattoo back and forth from the quarter sleeve of colorful flowers and vines to the ANBU symbol hidden within. It was truly a brilliant design that Kira-sama had come up with, hiding the symbol in plain sight. 

Komori set the wards on his home and snuck away far enough to utilize his chakra to travel quickly. He shunshined to Naruto’s apartment and peeked in. As expected, he was not home, which was common at night. He often tried to shop late so less people were around. Komori let himself into the house and started poking around the kitchen. There was expired food everywhere. His milk was bad and his cans were old and damaged. He had lots of instant ramen and no fresh produce at all. Komori studied the windows, where there looked to be cracks and broken panes like someone had thrown something through it. Komori shook his head and left the house, barely refraining from straightening up the small room. It was obvious this child was trying to do the best he could with no help. 

Komori headed to the market on rooftop, trying to sense the frankly enormous and uncontrolled chakra signature of the young child. Suddenly he felt it directly below him, wavering in intensity. Along with those wavers he could hear raised voices and cries of pain, as well as something hitting the concrete walls. Concerned, Komori slid down the side of the building onto a fire escape and was stunned by what he saw before him. A group of adults were making a ragged semicircle around an injured Naruto, throwing rocks at him, and screaming obscenities. Naruto was backed into an alley wall, trying to curl into a small ball to protect himself. ‘Monster’ and ‘Demon’ were being hurled along with what remained of his meager groceries which were scattered and trampled on the ground. Before Komori could react, a visibly drunk shinobi staggered up to the boy, spit in his face, and yelled, “You killed my family, you monster, you do not deserve to live when they didn’t!” before pulling out a battered sword and burying it in his belly, pinning him to the wall.

Almost without thought, Komori shunshined in front of Naruto and swept the leg out from under the shinobi, while pulling his tanto from its sheath. His killing intent flooded the alleyway, and the crowd quickly scattered in fear. Two other ANBU popped into view almost instantly. 

Komori’s voice deepened with rage. “Who was to be watching the jinchuriki tonight?! He has been gravely wounded by this man! Take him to T & I and I will get the child to the hospital!”  
The ANBU both bowed and roughly pulled up the intoxicated shinobi who was now crying and cowering in fear. 

Komori turned away and rested his eyes on the young boy held on the wall like an insect. His blue eyes cracked open, dull and full of tears. “Just let me die.” 

Something happened in that moment. This child was an outcast, a prankster like him. At the young age of six, this child was being treated like he didn’t matter, because he was chosen as a sacrifice to carry the burden of the Kyuubi. He did not ask for that, and he was the son of the Fourth Hokage. He looked just like his father. Komori did not quite piece it together before but as he looked into those eyes, it was increasingly obvious. Minato and Kushina had left books on sealing and barriers when they died and Kushina was friendly with his own mother, often running missions together. He had met the Fourth Hokage when he was young and this young dying boy looked just like him. He had much to discuss with Sarutobi-sama. 

As these thoughts flitted rapid-fire through his mind, the boy groaned in pain. Komori glanced down at his injury. It was significant, and he immediately applied pressure, wincing as he felt the intestines trying to shift out of his stomach, blood flowing copiously from the wound. As he pressed on his abdomen, however, he brushed the seal of the Kyuubi. Stunned, he felt the power radiate from the seal and the flesh start to knit under his hands. The seal felt damaged, as if one of the spokes was partially severed. This would not do. This boy needed medical attention immediately as well as seal repair. There was no time to spare. Komori immediately took one of his medical scrolls from the pouch on his hip, pulling out gauze and a wound stasis tag. He gently unpinned the now unconscious boy from the wall and then wrapped the gauze around the sword, and placed the tag next to the injury. Gathering him into his arms, he then shunshined into the lobby of the Emergency portion of the hospital. 

“This child needs help! He’s been impaled with a sword!” The nurses and doctors turned to the ANBU suddenly in their midst. A few hesitated on seeing who he held in his arms, but the killing intent radiating off the ANBU quickly got them hustling. As he gently placed the boy on a stretcher, the child clasped his arm with a surprisingly strong grip. “Thank you, ANBU-san….” he whispered, before sinking back into oblivion. Komori stepped back as they wheeled him into a room. He felt the whoosh of displaced air, and looked over to see another ANBU standing near him. His silver hair caught the harsh light of the ER, giving him an almost ethereal look. “Hokage-sama would like to see you, Komori.”

“What of his seal?” Komori huffed and tried to get his rage under control. 

The silver-ANBU inclined his head, his Hound mask glinting in the light. “I know you are gifted with seals, but I have also been trained. I will check it and repair it enough until Jiraiya-sama can check the integrity. Hopefully the seal isn’t truly damaged, just the skin and muscle, and as it is healed, it will restore the outer layers.” 

Hound glanced at the dark-haired ANBU in front of him. The concern radiated off of him, along with an almost negligible moment of his strangely familiar chakra signature, which was quickly locked back away. He startled slightly as he looked away from the edges of the mask to notice the blue eyes boring into his own. 

“Thank you, Hound-san.” Komori quickly nodded, and shunshined away in a flurry of deep blue petals. Hound reached out and idly caught one in his palm. Hydrangea. Interesting.

***

“Why can’t I take care of him? He needs someone to….he is a small child!” 

Iruka was livid. Not only did the Hokage yell at him for using his ANBU persona and following Naruto, but he was absolutely refusing to let him take him in or even help care for him. It was glaringly obvious that he needed someone to be there for him. He could barely read, write, or even take basic care of himself, and was often a subject of abuse and torment, culminating in this incident tonight. It made his stomach churn. All he wanted to do was go home and lock up his other self and go back to the hospital to check on him. His temper was very hard to control tonight. He was not doing well with compartmentalizing, which was unusual. 

Hiruzen sighed, then chuckled. He was pleased that Naruto was connecting with Iruka, and had made him protective of his well-being. That would serve them both well later. His eye roamed critically over his young ANBU. The disguise they had devised was very thorough, especially with the mask removed. The prosthetics were easy to apply and long lasting, and with his scar covered, the vivid ice-blue contacts to draw the eye and his darkened hair in a different style, he was unrecognizable as the mild-mannered teacher. The remarkable tattoo was functioning optimally as well. Hiruzen utilized chakra to try to see through the disguise, and was pleased to see that since all the parts were practical, it did not trigger any warnings. The simplest solutions often were the best, he mused. 

“Iruka, I know that you are upset. However, there are events that are in play that will make your request impossible at this time. Please trust in me. I am about to need your skill set and services even more than expected. We need to have a meeting in the near future as I need to discuss some...contingencies with you. I will be in contact. Please head home for now and I will make sure the young Uzumaki makes it home safely and is closer watched.” 

Iruka bowed stiffly and placed his bat mask back over his face. “I look forward to speaking to you more in-depth shortly.” He nodded once more and shunshined out, blue blossoms settling slowly through the air.

Hiruzen sighed and shook his head. He knew his fiery ANBU was not going to accept this answer, and was going to help the jinchuriki anyway, which was desperately needed. He was aware that as Hokage, his distractions had led to some errors in judgment when it came to the boy. He was honestly relieved to have someone to look after him now, it was obviously needed. Too bad it would all end badly. He had no delusions about the future.

“Oh Iruka, if you only knew…”


	2. Changing Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! I am shocked and delighted that you are all seeming to enjoy my story so much, and am humbled and touched. I am submitting this chapter early for a couple of reasons: 1) I promised myself that if I finished another chapter, I would post early, and I just did (yay me!) and 2) I keep messing with it and I rather like where it is right now and can't be trusted not to screw it up. 
> 
> It is a bit of a set up chapter, but does follow canon mostly with some slight diversions. 
> 
> As usual, not beta'd, so any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

Chapter 2: Changing times

Iruka began a campaign of trying to help Naruto as his teacher, despite his Hokage’s wishes. He first went to his house under the pretense of bringing him something from school, only to ‘discover’ his situation. Now that Iruka-sensei recognized his plight officially, he was able to try to make Naruto’s existence a little bit easier. It began with simple things, a hot meal here and there, groceries delivered to his house, clothes and shoes that fit, extra help with reading and other subjects after school. He just couldn’t stand by and watch another orphan suffer. His class was full of students with giant clans and extended families, but Iruka knew what the boy was going through, being alone. He had it much worse than Iruka did, though, with his additional burden. It was a shame that with a village of warriors, there was no setup to help those children or families when death inevitably came knocking on the door. So Iruka became the kind caregiver and teacher that could have children come to him if necessary. 

This did not mean that he allowed them to get away with much, however. As the classes progressed, many tried to prank him, Naruto almost always leading or doing it by himself. You cannot out-prank a master, however. The children were always caught and punished, whether it being the graffiti on the walls or Hokage heads, or a clumsily made trap. It was sort of endearing, really. Iruka made sure that once the punishment was done, they were taught how to be more effective with their traps and hiding as well as other important skills that would serve them as shinobi. If Naruto did it, after he had him fix what he tried to ‘improve,’ they went and got ramen together. It became something to look forward to.

However, as much as he wished it, Iruka was not able to fully ensconce Naruto in his life and have him move in with him. He had a small apartment, which was heavily warded, and harbored secrets that a young boy might not understand or appreciate. Plus, he had to maintain the facade of being the child’s teacher and not his caregiver, so Iruka made sure to go out of his way to help in other ways, and spent most of his free time at the boy’s apartment, trying to make it more comfortable and safe. After school, he worked with Naruto as much as he could to bolster his reading and other skills that were lacking from neglect due to past caregivers that could not be bothered or teachers passing him off for so long. And he did not fail to notice the creativity and ingenuity with which Naruto could plan and adapt almost unconsciously during spars and basic seals lessons. He was crude, but whether from the influence of his blood or utter stubborn determination, had great potential for fuinjutsu and combat strategy, which was actually fascinating to witness. The more attention he got, the more the boy thrived, and Iruka forgot a little about why he was really there, embracing the role of a sensei. He was quickly reminded, however, with a couple of incidences, proving the Hokage’s foresight had been correct.

The payoff to Iruka-sensei being placed in the classroom for protection came quickly in his tenure. A group of Iwa-ninja were discovered one evening who were apparently sent to wipe out the entire class. It was a unique chance for them to damage multiple loyal Konoha clans and was considered a calculated risk. The ninja were sent on a suicide mission deep into enemy territory, but it was supposedly deemed the highest honor, as was often the case in situations like this. The attack would have gone off without a hitch too, if Iruka was not there. The Iwa-nin just planned to go big with a complete lack of subtlety and blow up the entire classroom, killing everyone in it. They did not count on a paranoid and protective ANBU warding his class to intruders, so when they broke in at night to place the explosive tags under every seat and the trigger under Iruka’s desk, they were completely caught off guard by a rage-filled masked guardian appearing before them, cutting down two of them before they comprehended the situation going south. The other two decided to cut their losses and detonated the explosives, but Komori was faster, putting up a barrier seal around himself and the closest of the Iwa-nin, and a containment seal that started at the walls of the classroom, keeping the detonation localized. It was disgusting and satisfying to watch the remaining ninja sacrifice himself for nothing to show for it but some destroyed furniture and damaged flooring. Amateurs. The other Iwa-nin barely had time to appreciate the trouble he was in before he was unconscious and on his way to Torture and Investigation for a little discussion. They messed with the wrong class, but Komori was pleased that, as usual, he was underestimated, this time not just from his students. It took little time and the assistance of the ANBU Cat and his classroom was put to rights again, and then he made sure to be seen ‘discovering’ what had happened as Iruka-sensei, making sure to make the appropriate shock and confused noises for everyone observing. Overall, he was very pleased with the outcome. 

After the incident, Iruka made efforts to get closer to his students as a group, in the hopes that if any other attacks would come, his knowledge would help assist in their protection. His class was full of extremely strong personalities, and Iruka noted that Naruto and many of the girls were particularly enamored of the only Uchiha in his class, the second son of the Clan Head, Sasuke. The child kept to himself mostly but was bright and relatively cheerful, but did not like the attention he often got, and was easily goaded into fights with Naruto. Half of his outdoor lessons seemed to consist on pulling them apart and having them perform the reconciliation sign. It was entertaining, as rivalries tended to help both parties improve their skills, and it was glaringly obvious to him that there was a strange friendship going on between the boys. Weapon training days were a nightmare.

One day when the children were seven, Sasuke was missing from his class for several days. Iruka-sensei was not initially concerned as many children had been ill at this time of year until the rumors began to reach his ears from the parents and other shinobi, as Hidden Villages were huge centers of gossip. What he heard shocked him in the implications.

The Uchiha Clan was massacred, every man, woman, and child slaughtered. All by the oldest child of the clan head, Itachi Uchiha, who then fled the Village for parts unknown. Iruka bowed his head. Years of being Sarutobi’s right hand man came crashing onto his shoulders, a weight barely held aloft, grief and guilt almost crushing in its intensity. For someone who was friendly with Itachi as the older brother and most common contact for Sasuke, dropping him off and picking him up every day he was in the village, Iruka felt as if he should have somehow seen the signs, and desperately pondered how this could have happened. The Uchiha Clan was slaughtered, with only one survivor. His student, a young child. 

It took everything in him to keep Naruto from going to see his rival and best friend at the hospital, and he was very worried about him. Iruka’s heart broke. Yet another orphan in Konoha. 

While worrying about the implications of the Uchiha Massacre and beginning to subtly question if he was getting too entrenched in the mentoring side of this mission, life went on as a schoolteacher for Iruka. The second attempt on his class came while they were outside the walls, working on mastering outdoor ninja skills in the forest. His kids were split into groups, foraging for food and water for the evening, and Iruka was keeping a hidden eye on them utilizing family techniques while setting up perimeter traps to be activated upon everyone returning. He felt, rather than heard, the attempt to grab the Yamanaka heir, who was with the Nara and Akimichi heir at the time. However, before he could intervene with one of the traps nearby, he sprinted fully armed into the clearing to discover that the Nara heir had the ninja trapped with his Shadow Technique, while the Akimichi heir was crushing another nin with his Expansion technique. It was a pleasant surprise, but not a huge shock, that their parents had already started to show the children about their family jutsus. Iruka quickly signaled for ANBU to take the nin away. He was relieved that it turned out so well and got resolved so quickly, without the potential for him being revealed. 

He was expecting the summons. Iruka had not been called up yet to discuss his additional duties, but the minute the Uchiha Massacre occurred, he knew that it would be a matter of time. So the hawk at his window was not a surprise. The seal on the summons, however, was. It was a rare seal from Uzushiokagure, one that Iruka had only seen utilized a couple of times. It was a self-destructing summons, blood-tied to the sender and receiver. Intrigued, Iruka opened the seal, read the instructions, and threw the smoldering letter into the sink, where it fell to ash, then rinsed the remains down. Sighing, he gathered his hair into a ponytail and put on his chunin vest. No ANBU persona today. 

Iruka-sensei walked to Hokage Tower with a sense of trepidation. He had a strange feeling that whatever the Hokage was about to discuss with him would change everything. He was absolutely right in that conviction.

***

When the survivor of the Uchiha clan returned to school, darkness, depression, and utter rage had taken the place of the brilliant, quiet, and dryly funny child that had been there, and Iruka despaired. 

***

As the children grew and changed, so did Iruka’s parameters. At this point, he was established enough to work the Mission Desk, and began to monitor the comings and goings of the various Leaf shinobi. During his summer breaks, he was sent on missions for Fire, and observed the discord between the nations growing stronger. It seemed that war was on the horizon again, and small factions were starting to gather. Worse, Orochimaru had gone completely off the grid, which never boded well, as he was a dangerous enemy, as well as a previous student of the Hokage’s. When Jiraiya and others out in the field reported in, which tended to be longer between each time, they had disconcerting news of growing enemy alliances and guerrilla groups. Komori was often sent out to stop the ones closest to the borders, keeping him near his charges and the Hokage. It was such a common occurrence for him to be sent out during the summer that he often went on one mission as ANBU, only to return and be sent on another as Iruka.

There was inner unrest as well. The Foundation, Root, was supposedly eradicated by order of the Hokage, but signs that his word was not being followed would creep up from time to time. Children had been disappearing from clans for years, often lower level clan members that may not be missed. Scouts from other villages were sighted and rerouted by force from the borders, or found dead before official ANBU came on scene. Worse, the elders seemed to be trying to push Sarutobi-sama for different requests and directions, some of which seemed suspicious, like distractions. It was hard to keep track of all the threads, but Komori did his best, and began to make plans of his own. 

Hiruzen and Komori often spoke at length of the future these days. The Hokage was an old man at this time, and had retired once before, so had no doubt that his time was nearing an end. He also was not of the mind that it would be a peaceful retirement this time. They began to discuss contingency plans and succession. The one thing that they both agreed on was that Danzo could not be Hokage. He was exhibiting evidence of instability and disturbingly intense machinations of late. After reviewing all of the options, they agreed that if the Slug Princess, Tsunade, could be lured to take over as Hokage, she alone might be able to keep the power hungry members of the council under control while protecting Konoha from what was looking increasingly like future war. Komori knew that if it came down to it, it may be up to him or Jiraiya to find her and convince her, a daunting task to be sure. Jiraiya was also a choice, but it was obvious he did not want the job, but might be able to be convinced by Hiruzen, who remained close with his old student. 

After the kidnap attempt on Naruto which the Hokage was pleasantly surprised that Iruka was able to foil successfully utilizing his chunin-sensei skill set, they began to speak of the impending graduation of his class and what that meant for his future in the mission. It was obvious that this class was being targeted both from within and without. Shipments had been intercepted in multiple locations that had containers with Uchiha eyes in them, a dangerous commodity that could be deadly in the wrong hands, and was very worrying in the implications. The number of tomoe eyes could not be verified, as the bodies were cremated after the massacre and there was no official count of who had activated eyes in the clan, but it was assumed that they were liberated from the scene of the crime. Many of the jinchuriki were on the move from their original locations and villages, which was dangerous as they were considered weapons of mass destruction. There was word of powerful alliances of extremely skilled shinobi that would travel between lands and assist as needed, whispered as unstoppable. The lands of Wind and Stone and Rain had active civil wars occurring. The world was in flux. 

Because of these factors, it was decided that Iruka-sensei would keep teaching after the current class graduated, but stay active in their lives as much as possible, at least until the Chunin Exams. He would help determine the upcoming genin groups alongside the Hokage and help decide on the jonin to teach them, using his knowledge of the students to place them. Iruka would also continue at the Mission Desk and do missions as Komori in the summer. After almost six years of doing the same mission, Iruka resigned himself to just a little longer. He could sense the change on the wind. It was only a matter of time. 

One the of few moments of true relaxation were obtained with his far too infrequent visits with Asuma, his foster brother. The man was only a few years older than him, but they had become close when Iruka was young and he would always take time to play with him or teach him small things since he was always around his father anyway. These days, they would often steal away and go to a tea shop, or play Shogi, which Iruka was decent at, but Asuma was far more skilled. He would take pity on Iruka at least once a session, however, letting him win but unable to refrain on pointing out how he could do better. The man was sweet and intelligent, and make an extremely loyal and capable jonin. Even so, Iruka knew that Sarutobi had never confided in Asuma about Iruka’s status, and there was a low-lying guilt for that, but he assumed the Hokage had reasons for his quiet. Iruka knew that Asuma was being tapped to become a sensei this time around and because of his connections and skills, it was easy to place him with the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He would be an amazing sensei for those three, and with his intelligence and strategic mind would help Nara Shikamaru in particular push himself, perhaps having the most luck in motivating the lazy child into action that he was more than capable of. Iruka could not be prouder of his friend, and was irrationally pleased with his students and their progress. Well, most of them. 

As graduation grew closer, he started to worry about his unofficially adopted orphan. Naruto had so much chakra, both naturally as an Uzumaki, and the additional interwoven web coming from the Kyuubi. The seal was performing adequately, but a small amount was leaking and mixing, which was unavoidable. This made Naruto’s ninjutsu particularly difficult to control at times, most obviously when he tried to create a clone. He would either over or under judge the amount needed, so the clones were half formed and unstable. It broke Iruka’s heart, but as he tested all his children before graduation, he could see that Naruto would not be able to perform this essential skill. He discussed it at length with the Hokage, who agreed that he would have to hold him back a year, and hope he could help him train to control his abilities on the side without revealing why the jinchuriki was struggling so much, a daunting task. Mizuki-sensei, one of the other teachers at the Academy, disagreed with this plan, mostly because he loathed Naruto and wanted him out of the Academy, not caring if he failed and died because of his lack of control. Iruka knew that these skills might save the young jinchuriki's life someday, so could not in good conscience let him pass. 

He was quite impressed by his sexy-no-jutsu, however. All those years near the red light district seemed to be paying off, and the kid was nothing if not observant. 

The day of the graduation, once the children had all left his classroom after final testing was completed with their new Konoha genin headbands on and were milling about outside, all Iruka had eyes for was the child sitting on the swing alone, eyes to the ground, not listening to the vitriol spewing from the mouths of the parents and his own classmates. Iruka decided then and there that, after he cleaned up, he would go outside and invite Naruto to Ichiraku’s, then would take him to a training field where they could practice the technique and figure out a solution. He was not adverse to using a seal if he had to for control of his excess chakra at this point. The kid had struggled enough and might excel more in a smaller group. As he finished packing up, he glanced out the window to notice the child was gone. After swinging by his home to drop off everything, he went to the boy’s apartment, which was empty. Iruka sighed and trudged back home. It was not unusual to have Naruto pull a disappearing act, but something was not feeling right. Iruka sat down on the edge of his bed, pondering what he could do. 

Suddenly, there was a tap at the window the same time his ANBU mark flared under the tattoo. He jumped up, grabbed a tie for his loose hair and gathered it back in one hand as he pushed open the window for the hawk with the other, mind racing on how fast he could be ready for a mission. The hawk turned his back to reveal a message direct from the Hokage, but addressed to Iruka-sensei and with no destruction code, which paused him in his mental preparations. Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, but was obviously not acting alone. He was last seen and felt heading into the forest to the west of the village. Iruka nodded to himself, scribbled a quick reply to the message, grabbed his weapons pouch and scrolls, and headed out the window, casting the wards as he leapt to the next building. 

***

Hospitals sucked. They smelled like antiseptic and sadness, the sheets and blankets were scratchy, there was never any good food or entertainment, and usually everything hurt. Lying on his stomach, Iruka winced. Stupid Fuma-shuriken. Stupid Mizuki-sensei. On the plus side, Naruto had most definitely passed his test with flying colors, without any shadow of a doubt. Ironic that the one section of the scroll he was able to read allowed him to do a forbidden jutsu that seemed to be tailor made for him since it required obscene amounts of chakra, which he had in spades. It was quite impressive, really. Naruto really made him proud and exceeded his expectations. Iruka smiled to himself, and sighed. 

It was also nice to see Kakashi-san again. He had an obvious break in his outside missions lately, appearing to be in the village more, and seemed to be either assigned to assist Iruka in times of need or help in watching Naruto. Either way, Iruka wasn’t complaining, and very much appreciated the assist in this situation. Any help was good help these days with so much on his plate. The hardest thing to do was to make sure to continue hiding his competency levels, as Hatake Kakashi was ridiculously observant and also former ANBU. Or maybe current ANBU, he was supposed to have been pulled but it was hard to say these days, really. Regardless, he knew that the Hokage held him in high esteem and trusted him very much, so that did put Iruka at ease somewhat. 

As if his thoughts had summoned them, he felt a flare of crackling chakra outside of his room, along with the distinctive partially controlled fire and ice chakra signature of his former student, diminished after such an impressive display earlier. 

“Enter!” The door slid open and a blur of orange hurtled toward his bed, pulling back at the very last moment and switching to a gentle hug. 

“Iruka-sensei! Are you alright? I can’t believe that asshole hurt you!”

“Language, Naruto!” Iruka smirked at the chagrined look that quickly passed over that expressive face. He gently touched the side of his cheek. “I am fine. Thanks to you and Kakashi-san, I made it here in time and the healers were able to repair most of the damage. I will be alright, but I might have a scar to remind me of your impressive accomplishment. I really am so proud of you, Naruto.” The boy began to blush and looked down at his hands, mumbling under his breath. 

Iruka glanced away from him and up to Kakashi, who was propped against the wall, reading his orange book as always. He really was quite handsome, what little he could see of him, Iruka thought, and snickered under his breath at his little mental joke, which immediately drew the jonin’s attention. It was nice to see him more relaxed and not being crushed by the weight of his past. Iruka knew about his team and sensei, and often saw him at the memorial stone. He was very glad that the Hokage seemed to have pulled him back some from his continuous mission schedule. 

“Maa, Iruka-sensei, I have been sent to let you know that Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san are picking up your shifts at the mission desk and that Hokage-sama will be coming here later to get your report from you directly.” Kakashi’s visible eye sharpened on Iruka, and he internally startled. This man was giving him the impression he could see much more than Iruka was letting on, which was extremely dangerous. He cleared the shock from his features, swallowed, and smiled at Kakashi, who eye-smiled back, his body relaxing into its normally lazy posture. 

“Thank you, Kakashi-san, and I am grateful for you bringing Naruto to see me. I appreciate it.” He broke eye contact with difficulty, and looked back at Naruto. “I should be out in plenty of time for the genin assignments, Naruto, and I’m looking forward to seeing where you get placed! I’m sure whatever jonin-sensei gets you will be very lucky!” 

Naruto practically bounced in the bed with excitement, sending slivers of pain down Iruka’s back, and he quickly reached out to still the boy. Inwardly he grinned. Since part of his duties were to help decide what teams were to be assigned to what jonin-sensei, he was pleased to see a relationship already being formed between Kakashi and Naruto, even if neither of them were aware of it. 

His smile faded and became more contemplative as he turned to study Kakashi’s features. It was partly Gai’s suggestion to pull Kakashi out of the field and Hiruzen whole-heartedly agreed when he discussed it with Iruka. He was correct before in assuming that Kakashi was ANBU before the Hokage had confirmed it during certain conversations and plans, and even had a feeling that Hound was his moniker, as it was very much his style with his ninken and well-known sense of smell and hearing. As Komori ran missions with him and others, he personally witnessed Kakashi being consumed by his role, almost as much as Komori was, but for entirely different and dangerous reasons. He was not ignorant of the nicknames that followed Kakashi like a cloud wherever he went, seeming to weigh him down, and Iruka knew better than anyone about using ANBU to hide yourself to some degree. 

Kakashi was very resentful to be pulled out of the elite corps as expected, and even more angry to be tapped to be a jonin-sensei. The biggest problem was that Kakashi really did not want the role, not feeling worthy to be a teacher and inwardly doubting his skills, so took great joy in failing his first two teams. Little did he know, however, that his Hokage was having him unconsciously prepare himself for the team he was about to be given, because Hiruzen Sarutobi saw much more potential in Kakashi as an effective sensei than he saw in himself. 

It was funny, the both of them becoming what neither of them ever expected to be. 

***

Naruto and Kakashi left before dinnertime.

As twilight faded into the night, the Hokage came into the now empty hospital room and immediately dismissed his ANBU guards, which made Iruka mentally perk up and prepare himself. When Hiruzen began to cast multiple jutsu for silence and warding, his heart began to race. 

After he was done, he glanced at his protege. “Report.” Iruka settled into ANBU mode and felt Komori come over him, calming his mind, as he went through the events of that night. Once complete, Hiruzen sighed and settled into the chair next to Iruka’s head.

“The pieces are starting to move, Komori. I feel that we must continue the training and molding of this generation. It is obvious that my suspicions were correct and that there is interest from the outside Villages and other hostile groups in our students and future shinobi. I have reviewed our decisions and am pleased by the teams you built. How can we assure that Hatake will not fail this team? He must train them. It is imperative.”

Iruka rubbed the side of his head against the pillow, considering. It was obvious that his Hokage knew more than he was letting on, and it intrigued him. He thought about his query and realized that there were no guarantees, but he just had a feeling that this team would be the successful one. As he voiced his teaching observations and why he had pushed for this particular grouping, Hiruzen sat back in the chair and smiled, seeming to relax. 

“As for you, I need you to remain a teacher for a little longer. My honorable grandson is in the school now and I would like you to work with him a little bit while you are still there. He has more in common with a certain jinchuriki than I realized, and they have been hanging out a bit, and Konohamaru even declared him his rival. I wish for his skill set to be worked on, especially those of traps and seals, but keep it basic. However, your priorities are shifting. You will still be teaching, but I want you heavily involved in the Mission Desk and in-town observations of the graduating class and the other shinobi. I also need your assistance with the upcoming Chunin Exams. When you are released, we need to have that meeting about the future of this mission. I do forsee a definitive end to it , but the time-frame is still uncertain. I will warn you, this meeting will involve some preparations that you probably won’t be happy about, but cannot be avoided. Send me a message when you are released and we will have that meeting. Meanwhile, I hope you heal well. I need you strong, Komori, for what is to come.”

With that ominous statement, Hiruzen Sarutobi dissolved the wards and swept out of the hospital room, leaving Iruka perplexed and stomach churning with foreboding. 

***

It was as bad as he expected.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be tired all of the time if I had to juggle everything Iruka is dealing with. His stubbornness and determination really do pay off though.
> 
> Komori = bat, used interchangeably depending on Iruka's mindset
> 
> blue hydrangea flowers meaning is diverse = apologies and gratitude, honest and genuine emotion, frigidity, forgiveness, regret
> 
> I love the comments and will respond, so please keep them coming! Thank you so much for reading!


	3. Missions and Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you all again for such thoughtful and wonderful comments. It really means a lot to me. I got called into work tomorrow so you get this chapter early! This is one of my favorite chapters so far that I've done, but I'm also very nervous about it because it does contain the first ever explicit scene that I've ever written in my life. So please be gentle. If you are adverse to explicit scenes, it begins in the part that has a section break and starts 'One Friday night' and ends with a section break and 'The dawning sun.'
> 
> I have taken some suggestions to heart that I've received and please let me know if you enjoy the changes. We are starting to see some of the things Iruka is capable of, which will grow as time goes on. He is very capable, but still the sometimes unpredictable hothead that we know and love, and that definitely will come into play as time goes on. 
> 
> Oh and one of my favorite side-quest accidental friendships starts in this chapter. It was a total mistake, but I loved their chemistry and have no regrets, and will be leaning full into it in the future.

Chapter 3: Missions and Distractions

The weight of the future felt heavy on Iruka’s shoulders, and he found as his students met their jonin-sensei’s and started missions, and events began to come closer that he dreaded, that he was bereft and in a type of mourning. It could not be said that he did not care deeply for Konoha, and naturally that extended to every person he interacted with. The meeting with the Hokage did not help matters at all.

Intel was being received that forces were on the move, and Iruka was urged to be ready for anything at anytime, but in the meantime was relegated to his days at the Academy and the Mission Desk. He found himself seeking outside comforts more and more these days as he felt there was a countdown to his happiness.

It was of course excellent news that Kakashi-sensei’s new team passed his bell test, and he had settled into teaching them. The relief was palpable. The Hokage and Iruka took a deep sigh of relief the day the hidden ANBU reported the success, and did not have to fake the enthusiasm that they felt twenty minutes later when Naruto busted into the Hokage’s office like he owned it to share the good news.

There was a sense of sadness on Iruka’s part, however, watching his students grow and begin their genin training. He often felt like an imposter as a sensei, but could not help his attachments after multiple years, since he had grown with the children, and could not help but to also be pleased that he had perhaps made a difference in his young student’s lives. It was a heady thought, which was distracting and needed to be compartmentalized, as he had bigger missions to deal with at the time. If he was to be distracted, he wished to be the one to decide how to go about that.

***

One Friday night found Iruka-sensei in a large booth at Shushu-ya, one of the local Konoha eateries, surrounded by sake cups and plates of yakitori. Smashed in next to him was Kotetsu and Izumo, who he had grown quite fond of at the Mission Desk, along with Anko and Genma, jonin who often picked up shifts there when they were in the Village. All four of them were quite hilarious and did not censor themselves at all, which was exactly what he needed.

Their party was getting loud and rowdy, as well as the rest of the bar and grill, and Iruka was quite happy to let the stresses of the week and the big picture go for one evening, so he started to blearily scout for some company for the night. He had long ago figured out that he was attracted to personalities more than physical appearance, and had lovers of both sexes equally. He was most attracted to fiery, smart, and strong people that could keep up with his forceful personality. He also liked if they underestimated him as a person, because that made it easier later to separate but keep on good terms.

As it was, every single person at his table was someone he had spent some time with in the past, and fit his profile perfectly, but he realized they made better friends and accomplices than lovers. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Especially Anko, a mouthy jonin with insane speed and talents picked up from her questionable early life being Orochimaru’s apprentice. That woman would be the death of him, and he would thank her for it.

As if summoned, Anko slapped the table in front of Iruka, startling him from his thoughts. “Iruka! We need another round! I nominate you as tribute! Mostly because you are closest to the edge and I can’t move, this lecherous heathen has me locked in!”

She smacked Genma who was subtly groping up her thigh, who then had the audacity to turn such a pathetic pout towards her that she busted out laughing. “Oh Kami, Genma, that was impressive. Later. I need more alcohol before I deal with you.”

Iruka grinned at the blatant flirtation and sassiness and scooted out of the booth with some difficulty. He stumbled toward the bar through the thickening hordes of shinobi, belatedly realizing the later hour. He normally would be concerned about his level of intoxication, but tonight he really did not care. It had been awhile since he relaxed and just went with the flow, and it was so much easier to do so as Iruka-sensei.

He probably should think about finding some company or just calling it a night soon however, he hazily thought, since he had something special he had to accomplish in the morning. While drifting through his thoughts and weaving through the crowd, he accidentally ran right into a strong shinobi back, knocking them into the bar and sloshing their drink down the front of them.

“Oh Kami, I’m so very sorry…..Hatake-san?” Iruka blushed. Of _course_ it was Kakashi, and of course he knocked the drink almost completely out of his hand, barely saved by the silver-jonin’s extremely honed reflexes.

_Stay classy, Iruka, try to use your people skills you supposedly have._

“Maa maa, Iruka-sensei. It was an accident. And call me Kakashi.” Kakashi’s eye roved over his face, lingering on his blush, then took a slow scan downwards, lesiurely returning his gaze back up to lock eyes, much to Iruka’s surprise and pleasure.

The great Hatake Kakashi just checked him out? This was an interesting development…one he could wholeheartedly endorse.

“Let me get you another drink! It is the least I can do, after making you wear your last one. I’m so sorry, Kakashi-san. What are you drinking tonight?”

The attraction hit Iruka suddenly like a brick to the face, followed closely by a wave of confusion and self-doubt, which was unusual for him. Iruka took a deep breath, fighting down his irrational nervousness, and drew on his years of seduction missions, leaning into Kakashi’s space and putting a hand on his forearm, testing the limits.

Kakashi’s exposed eye widened, then narrowed with an impressive intensity.

“Sake, and I would love to share a bottle with you. Would you care to join me?” Kakashi did not pull away from the light touch, and, emboldened, Iruka leaned closer into his space to signal for the bartender, not removing his other hand.

“Sake for Hatake-san here, and could you please deliver another round to my table with my regrets? I think I would like to remain here for now with my wonderful company.”

Iruka glanced back quickly at his table and caught the eye and grin of Anko. She knew what was up. He turned back to Kakashi right when the sake was served, and accepted the small cup from him, his fingers lingering on the masked shinobi’s. He then turned away slightly to let the man drink without an audience.

“So, Kakashi-san, how is it going with your students? Are they still your students?” Of course Iruka already knew the answer to this question, but as it was not common knowledge of the extent he was helping Naruto in his life, he wanted to hear it from his teacher.

Kakashi animatedly began describing the bell test and the subsequent results, and Iruka was entranced. Despite himself, he could tell that Kakashi was already fond of the three very different genin, and was shocked but proud that they had passed. Iruka was inordinately pleased, not only of Naruto, but of Sasuke, who had by proxy been someone else that Iruka tried to watch out for, as no one else would watch the orphans of Konoha.

As his thoughts started to go down a dangerous path, he pulled himself back with difficulty and instead turned his attention towards his companion.

Kakashi was stunning. He looked tired, like he had recently returned from a long mission, but probably meant that the three genin were running him a bit ragged, which made Iruka smirk. His hitai-ate was a bit more crooked than normal, which pushed his mask slightly down more on one side, and a blush from the sake rose above his exposed cheek. Iruka could not help but reach out and adjust the mask to its correct spot, then gently slid the hitai-ate up to its proper location, but paused as Kakashi grabbed his wrist gently, holding it for a beat then releasing.

Iruka smiled saucily and winked at the jonin, catching him off guard again if his face was any indication. He chuckled at his reaction, then announced “Thank you for the drink and company, Kakashi- _sensei_. I’m going to go to the facilities, then I think I will head home for the night.”

He then leaned in to Kakashi and whispered in his ear, “I think we’ve had enough, don’t you? I want something else now.” With that, he pulled out some bills and put them on the bar, then slid off the stool, making sure to brush against Kakashi’s leg on the way.

Maneuvering his way through the crowd, Iruka grinned to himself. If he was reading the signs correctly….

He didn’t have long to wait. The minute Kakashi came into the restroom, Iruka pounced, using his speed to his advantage. He had him locked in the stall and the wards activated so quickly that the great Hatake Kakashi was almost speechless. His shock turned into a punched out groan however as Iruka dropped to his knees, unceremoniously pulled down his shinobi pants, and swallowed him down in one smooth slide.

“Ungh, Iruka!” Kakashi’s head hit the back of the wall, as his hands grabbed Iruka’s shoulders. As Iruka slowed down and ran his tongue from root to tip, Kakashi began to shake. Iruka slowly trailed his gaze up the jonin’s body to see both his eyes exposed, the Sharingan lazily spinning. Grinning, he pulled off.

“Like the show, Hatake-san? Bet you didn’t see that coming…” Iruka could not help himself from being a troll, smirking and looking up into Kakashi’s face, not flinching from that beautiful eye that was rarely exposed.

“I said, call me Kakashi, especially now-oh!” Kakashi groaned loudly as Iruka swallowed him back down, lazily sucking, then moving back up to the tip. His tongue leisurely swirled around the head, as he put a palm to his own arousal.

This was everything that he hoped for. Kakashi was beautiful, big and proportionate, and so eagerly aroused. This is what he needed tonight to forget everything that he had to be for everyone. He put one hand around the base of Kakashi’s erection, and undid his pants with his other hand. It always turned him on to turn his partners on.

Once his cock was free, he returned his attentions to the beautiful man in front of him, reaching out with both hands to grab his taut buttocks and pull him deeper into his mouth, making the man gasp in surprise and want. Looking up through the tears that were gathering from the pressure, he saw the blatant lust radiating from Kakashi’s gaze.

Pleased, Iruka ran one hand up his amazing abs under his shirt while using his other hand on his ass to force a rhythm, then trailing his hand around and grasping the base of his cock. The man was stunningly sexy, and Iruka began to get lost in the tracing of scars while his tongue and mouth traveled up and down his length, meeting his hand, back and forth. Kakashi’s own hands were hovering now, not sure where to place them. Iruka reached up suddenly and grabbed them both, pulling off with swollen and spit-slicked lips.

“I want you to bury your hands in my hair and make me take it. I’m yours tonight, Kakashi.” Iruka rasped. He then gently grabbed the velvety steel of Kakashi’s cock and sucked him down again, making him moan in want and surprise when Iruka placed his palms in his disheveled hair.

Kakashi hesitated only briefly, then began a gentle roll of his hips that increased as Iruka growled in encouragement, the vibrations from his throat sending shivers down his spine. Iruka felt the very moment that Kakashi let go and quickly grabbed his own erection as the jonin started moving more earnestly, pushing his member deeper and deeper, taking long strokes in and out of the heat of Iruka’s mouth. He bumped into the back of his throat, then went past it, and Iruka’s eyes widened as he swallowed reflexively, over and over again. It felt amazing, being used but also being treasured, as Kakashi ran one of his palms along Iruka’s cheek and gently stroking where they were joined, then back into his hair, over and over on an endless loop.

The sounds the man above him was making were awe inspiring, every moan and shiver being cataloged for future use. Iruka began to stroke himself faster, feeling the telltale signs of an impending release as his balls drew up closer to his body and his entire length began to tingle. He could tell Kakashi was close too, as he began to moan louder and swell even more in his throat, his movements stuttering and becoming more frantic.

Iruka began to get lightheaded and his jaw was sore, but all was forgotten as the gorgeous man above him suddenly pulled him deep and stilled, shouting incoherently as he released down his throat, forcing Iruka to take it all, the warm spend having nowhere to go. He groaned deeply at the utter dominance and felt his own climax crash over him, shaking and moaning while continuing to suck and lick at the slowly softening length in front of him before Kakashi whined with over sensitivity, only then releasing his new favorite toy with a lewd ‘pop’.

Iruka smirked and started to rise to his feet, only to be forcefully pulled up the rest of the way and crashing into a heated kiss, a tongue delving deep into his mouth immediately. He belatedly realized that _there was no mask in between them_ a few moments in, and the gesture made him double his efforts in returning the kiss, each man trying to overwhelm the other, only to pull back to catch their breath, foreheads touching and eyes closed.

He then began to kiss Kakashi more languidly, softly stroking the surprisingly soft hair on the nape of Kakashi’s neck while curling his tongue around the other’s and touching gently, finally pulling back slowly with his eyes closed to allow the man to replace his mask.

As he opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the intensity of the mismatched orbs on him, almost studying him like they had never seen him before. Iruka smiled gently and ran his hand slowly down the now-masked cheek, then turned himself and tucked himself away with one quick move. He then started to step away from the jonin to head back into the bar, but squeaked embarrassingly as a hand shot out, quick as a viper, and pulled him back into a hard muscled chest.

“Where are you going, sensei? You said you were mine tonight. And we are far from done.” Iruka’s eyes widened as he watched Kakashi rapidly perform the signs for shunshin and then they were gone in a swirl of leaves, the wards releasing as they left.

***

The dawning sun found its way through a break in the heavy curtains on the window, hitting Iruka right in the face and making him instantly regret his life choices in regards to alcohol. Squinting, Iruka instinctively pulled back, only to bump into a hard body behind him. Only then did he notice the scarred and muscled arm wrapped around his middle and his legs tangled with another.

He experienced a brief moment of panic, until the haze of the night before cleared and he remembered the bar. The bathroom. And the bedroom-the bed, the floor, the dresser….it had been quite an eventful night. No wonder he was so sore everywhere. Humming, he burrowed deeper into the shuriken-print blankets which were strangely adorable, feeling the arm tighten around his middle. He could linger a while longer, might as well completely immerse himself this one time. Content and warm, he allowed himself to drift back asleep.

***

He awoke again a little later to an empty bed and a note. That was no surprise, he knew that Kakashi was meeting up with Team 7 for training today, and there were no expectations here anyway. He usually did not spend the night with his hook-ups but was too exhausted after their ambitious endeavor to go home. He only hoped that they could remain friends, perhaps friends with benefits, as the man was quite impressive in the bedroom as well as the battlefield. Not surprising, but a lovely discovery. Besides, he had no room in his life at this time for commitments other than that of what his Hokage required of him. Nevertheless, he pocketed the short letter, not exactly sure why he did so.

Humming, Iruka got dressed, then glanced at the clock. It was much later than he expected, and as it was a Mission Desk day, he was expected in thirty minutes to report and he was never late. Quickly, he gathered his things and exited the jonin apartment complex, locking the doors behind him as he went.

He ran down the road a bit until he was out of range of curious eyes then pulsed his chakra outward quickly, searching for shinobi, only sensing animals and birds. Satisfied, he quickly did the hand signals and shunshined home in a swirl of blue blossoms.

As the flowers fell to the ground, a small brown dog stepped out of the jasmine bushes on the side of the road and padded over to the hydrangea flowers, pressing down on one with his paw, watching it fade as the chakra left it. He cocked his head to the side, sniffing, then turned and headed back to the jonin apartments, letting himself inside and resetting the wards.

***

Iruka made it to work with four minutes to spare, much to the amusement of Kotetsu and Anko, who grinned mischievously. “Iruka, running a little late today? Did you have a fun night?” Anko looked ridiculously pleased with herself, which needed to be stopped _immediately._

“I am very sure I don’t know what you are implying, as I am an innocent little snowflake that never does anything wrong. But if you are going to be a pain in the ass today, you better get me coffee first so I can deal with your bullshit.”

Anko laughed out loud and handed over a very large thermos filled with coffee just the way Iruka liked it. He took a long sip, and sighed, just heavenly.

“So, Iruka, what did you get up to last night? You seemed to leave in a hurry. Did you get a better offer than us?” Kotetsu loved not being the one always in the hot seat ever since he and Izumo had made their relationship official. It made life so much better to not be the one doing the walk of shame for once.

Iruka definitely did not look as put together as normal, his hair was a bit disheveled, not in its normally perfect ponytail, and it was still wet, like he had taken a shower five minutes before arriving, which is exactly what he had done. He was usually so straight laced and perfect, a textbook chunin in every sense of the word, so this was a glorious day.

Iruka just gave them both the side-eye and drank down his coffee at a frankly alarming rate. They knew damn well where he went and who he was with. This was not a first time occurrence for him, he just usually did not spend the night, and the festivities were usually limited to a bar bathroom or a quickie in an alley or at someone’s home that he snuck away from afterwards. Deciding not to look too much into why this time was different, he let them have their fun and joked around until the doors opened and the shinobi began to stream in to turn in their reports or get new missions, then turned his mind back to the tasks at hand.

Today he had an additional assignment. The Hokage wanted to have him go into the Archives and file the reports they had and as he was one of the Mission Desk’s few shinobi with a higher ranking due to his ‘teaching and senior background,’ also known as his secret ANBU background, he was one of the few allowed in the highest levels of the regular Archive. Sarutobi-sama also wanted him to go into the restricted Archives and file the ANBU reports which was usually not allowed at his level, but he often did it for the Hokage for convenience. They even had a file scroll that they developed specifically for its use. No one else was aware of this privilege, however, so he would have to be sneaky. It wouldn’t be the first time, but it was a rush regardless, as if he was caught, very awkward questions would ensue.

As the morning rush wound down and the coffee kicked in, Iruka stood up and stretched, brushing off the bits of the muffin he hastily grabbed from the break room earlier. He grabbed the basket of reports and let his teammates know that he would be filing for the next few hours. They all hated to do it anyway, so were more than happy to let the chunin-sensei take on the additional responsibility.

Humming quietly, Iruka worked his way back to the Archives, nodding at the ANBU guards and allowing them to check him in and accept his credentials and then releasing the wards so he could go inside. He quickly made short work of the recent reports then worked his way further into the vaults. The vaults went deep into the Hokage building and possessed wards that were permanently worked into the walls so no one could break through from outside. The closer he got to the higher security sector, the more he could feel the wards and seals thrumming with power. Luckily, the additional layers of security served the helpful purpose of masking certain lower level uses of chakra.

As he came into the overlapping ward area of the ANBU doors, he quickly wove the hand signs for a shadow clone. He had learned the forbidden jutsu from Naruto, but always limited it to one or two, as his chakra stores were not able to produce more, but the wonderful thing about these clones were the fact that they were indistinguishable from the real thing, which made them invaluable when he needed to be two places at once, especially today. As he finished the signs and his clone popped into being, he felt the immediate chakra drain. He smiled at his clone and held out the basket and a report scroll.

“I’ve been saving these reports. Go back and slowly and I mean _slowly_ file these scrolls. Make sure the ANBU guards notice you. I might be awhile. There are quite a few of them.” He then opened the seal with multiple reports encased inside and dumped them into the basket.

“I will be in contact, let me know the usual way if there are problems.” The clone saluted and slowly walked back the way they came, humming softly.

Turning back to the ANBU Archives, Iruka took a deep breath, then used his little-known family jutsu, echolocation. Closing his eyes, he flashed some simple hand signs then pulled a metal rod from his pocket, not necessary for the jutsu but the most accurate way to activate it without more chakra being utilized. Quickly he tapped his hitai-ate, closing his eyes, and felt the ripples extend out through the ANBU Archives and back into the rest of the Archives as well, bouncing off the wards and returning, illuminating every human on the floor within the exterior wards.

In his minds-eye he ‘saw’ one other person leaving the regular Archives, as well as his chunin clone and the guards out front, and the shinobi elsewhere on the floor and at the Mission Desk, and no one in the ANBU and classified Archives. Satisfied that he currently knew where everyone was, he turned back to the ANBU door wards. Iruka bit his finger and touched his ANBU tattoo, which flared brightly, eliminating one of the blocking factors of the wards, which allowed only ANBU level or higher to enter. Quickly, he then performed the hand signs to let him through the door. The door flashed red, then blue, then clickedaudibly as the lock opened.

Pleased, Iruka went inside quickly, closing and locking the door behind him and resetting the wards. The wards faced out, so he would not be sensed inside the room, a bit of a flaw in the design, but one that served his and his Hokage’s purpose. He would make sure to point it out once he was not needed for this role anymore, if that ever were to occur. Iruka sighed softly. Sometimes the many expectations on him were exhausting. Or maybe that was the coffee wearing off. He snorted, amused at his own joke.

Now safely ensconced inside the sealed room, he began his true mission. He quickly opened the seal for the ANBU reports and began to file them. As he did, he began to notice that certain ANBU files had been re-coded and moved from their normal locations since the last time he was in here. Fascinated and intrigued, Iruka began to slow down and read through the files. Every ANBU file was in this room, living or dead, active or inactive, but there seemed to be a chunk missing.

He started to go through the ones that he had figured out their identities through the years or suspected. Anko’s old file was there, as well as Genma. Cat was there, who had multiple names which was sort of fascinating, along with Hound, who was indeed Hatake Kakashi, not really a surprise, but good to confirm with his own eyes. He noted the stamp stating ‘Temporary Leave of Absence’ clipped to the inside of Kakashi’s chart, which made him pause. As far as he was aware, Kakashi was done with ANBU. To be left in status was concerning.

Flipping through the files, he stopped on Weasel, Uchiha Itachi’s old moniker. Bursting with curiosity, he flipped open the file, only to find it containing information of his first early ANBU missions up to being made captain, everything else was missing. Every ANBU regardless of being alive or dead or MIA had a completed chart up to the week of change of status, it was Konoha law. So where is the rest of the file?

He flipped through the old files of Itachi’s mother and father, both of whom were ANBU in the past. Their files ended with their ANBU dismissals, and a note at the end about the Uchiha demise. Nothing surprising there. He also looked through Uchiha Shisui’s file, a well-known ANBU at his time who had been supposedly killed by Itachi, his best friend, his file ending on the events surrounding his death.

Iruka sat back, chewing his lip. He had a strange feeling that this was very important, and Hiruzen sent him here for this reason. He had been very cryptic when he sent him in to file the ANBU paperwork this time, all but suggesting he read through the files.

While he was contemplating why the file was missing, his eye caught on another ANBU agent, Fox, listed as Uzumaki Kushina, and the last name immediately grabbed his attention. He flipped open the file to see a face he had not gazed upon since he was very young. He never knew that Naruto’s beautiful mother was an ANBU operative, but it made perfect sense, as she had documented Uzumaki chaining abilities as well as the power of the Kyuubi, so was a very formidable jonin. As he glanced through her file, however, he noted there was much missing as well, especially about the events surrounding her death. Something was very wrong here.

Iruka fell back on his haunches, wincing at the ache there, briefly reflecting on why, then shaking his head determinedly. Now was not the time to get distracted. As he considered his next actions, he let his gaze wander around the small room. The wards were mostly invisible, but there seemed to be a concentration he could feel behind the cabinet near where he stood. He only noticed it being so low to the ground.

On a whim, he stood up and pulled the cabinet away from the wall. Nothing there. Then why were the wards doubled here? Pulling the metal rod from his pocket and crouching down in front of the curious area, he again activated his echolocation, facing it forward in a concentrated cone, only to illuminate a hidden room in his mind. The wards here were extremely heavy, and there were seals. Seals he _knew and could open._

Excited, Iruka cracked his knuckles. How he did love a project.

Unraveling the vast web of wards and seals was tiring work. It took a better part of an hour to negotiate his way through the maze of protections but finally the last seal gave way and a hidden door was revealed. It was all very cloak and dagger, and Iruka wondered how long this had been in place. Checking again with echolocation, he saw that he was still clear, so he decided to place a silent warning seal at the doorway of the ANBU room, and took a deep breath, steeling himself to the task ahead.

The door was low so he had to crouch to get through it. As he passed through and pushed through a rotating stone wall that turned out to be the back of a fireplace, he found that he had entered another small room with a bookshelf and an office chair nextto a basic office desk. He did a quick mental map and realized this room was behind some of the bookshelves that led directly to the Hokage’s chambers, maybe some sort of hidden break room or panic room, so was probably accessed directly from there by another way that was hidden and he had never noticed. That in itself was intriguing.

As he visually mapped the room to try to ascertain where the door might be, his gaze drifted across the desk, which was not completely empty as he first thought. There was a large drawer in the center with a simple lock and a unique seal, one of the first he learned, easily bypassed. Once checked for traps and opened, he took a deep breath and slid the drawer out. There was a file on top. He carefully checked for wards, and finding none, sat down on the chair, pulling it toward him. It was Itachi’s file. Gulping, he flipped it open and began to read.

***

Twenty minutes later, sickened, he flipped open and spread out his copy seal onto the desk top, activated it quickly, and began to record. Afterwards, he dug further down into the drawer and discovered the rest of the Uzumaki file and known information on Root and recorded those too.

Digging to the bottom, he paused. The last file listed was for an ANBU agent. Komori. His file. With trepidation, he flipped it open. His name was not listed, there was no picture but rather a physical description of him in his disguise and most of it was heavily redacted, but it was obvious that there was quite a bit of information underneath the underneath. He copied it as well to study at leisure. Might as well, his life was already forfeit if these were discovered.

Once complete, he quickly warded shut the seal and shrunk it down, wrapping it in his medical kit and put under his weapons so it would be unnoticeable. He would strengthen the seals and wards when he was home, not wanting to alert anyone to his presence.

***

Replacing the seals and wards was much easier than cracking them open, which always amused Iruka. Seals that were already established wanted to return to those carved pathways, which made them easy to replace. He cleaned up after himself thoroughly in the hidden room, making sure there was no trace that he was ever inside, although he had a feeling that the Hokage was hoping he would discover the room and its contents, since he had utilized a very personal seal, almost as a beacon to Komori.

He closed the Hokage access door and then carefully placed the cabinet back, making sure to align it perfectly, then wiped it down of any fingerprints, and retracted his alarm seal. Utilizing his echolocation one more time, he verified that no one was near the ANBU area of the Archives, then reopened those doors and re-warded them. He then mentally called for his clone to come to the back of the Archives, and, once they were near each other, quickly dispelled it and took its place, grunting softly as the memories entered his mind. The ANBU at the door were starting to wonder what was taking so long, but it looked like the clone was able to file everything.

Hurrying to the front of the Archives, Iruka knocked on the door. The ANBU opened it quickly, as if expecting him.

“I’m so sorry that took so long, there were so many! I guess we waited too long and you guys have been very busy out there!” Iruka smiled and bowed to the ANBU who had opened the door.

“Thank you for your patience, ANBU-san. I should not have to bother you for at least a week or so. Have a wonderful day!” Smiling again, Iruka turned and started to walk leisurely to the corner, passing line of sight then speeding up to the next corner that led back to the Mission Desk room, mind an utter blur from what he just read and the myriad ramifications.

This was information that had the potential to destroy Konoha from the inside. There were so many factors at play. The Hidden Leaf really lived up to its name, and the darkness seemed to be hiding quite a bit of something rotten. Talk about underneath the underneath, as Kakashi liked to say to his students…

Deep in thought, Iruka turned the last corner and ran smack into a hard chest, bouncing off and dropping his basket. He was losing his touch, running into people twice in as many days? The klutziness was astounding, and obviously because the coffee had worn off. As he fell backward, an arm snaked out to grab him, and a familiar spicy scent enveloped his senses, making him groan inwardly. Of course. He should have known his summoning powers were strong today, he needed to really cut that shit out.

“Iruka-sensei! Are you OK? I’m sorry, I didn’t see you coming around the corner.”

“Kakashi-san! Good morning. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Iruka blushed and quickly looked up into the face of the man he had spent so many hazy and acrobatic hours with yesterday and this morning, only to glance back down and quickly drop to the floor to pick up his basket.

This was getting ridiculous. As he grabbed the handle of his basket, another hand covered his own, and Iruka blinked upwards into the masked face, a creased eye indicating a smile on the jonin’s face.

“Let me help you with that, sensei. Are you well today? You seem to be in a bit of a hurry.” Kakashi helped them both stand back upright and Iruka struggled to establish eye contact, digging deep into his training and feeling a bit overwhelmed.

This was not turning out to be one of his better days.

“I was filing in the Archives and it took much longer than expected. I did not want to be away from my coworkers too long as it is almost lunchtime which gets very busy, as you well know.”

Iruka shook away his conflicting feelings and smiled brightly at the beautiful jonin. Pulling him gently to the side of the hall and back around the corner, he lowered his voice. “I just wanted to tell you thank you for last night. I had a lot of fun, and if you ever would like to get another drink, let me know.”

He grinned mischievously as Kakashi blushed above his mask and rubbed the back of his head. He was so easy to fluster, how did he not know this before?

“I will keep that in mind, sensei. I had a wonderful night too. I would love to get another drink soon, but as it is, I just picked up an out-of-town mission for my genin. We leave this evening. We are escorting a builder to the Land of Waves. Maybe when we return, we could get that drink?”

Kakashi looked into Iruka’s eyes with a sweet and hopeful expression, and Iruka felt the blush stampede back across his nose and cheeks, forcing his gaze away with embarrassment. This man will be the death of him.

“I would like that. I’m sure Naruto is so excited! Is he at home getting ready? If you see him before I do, please have him stop by to say goodbye before he goes. Stay safe out there and come home soon.” Looking back up into Kakashi’s face, he then looked down, suddenly shy.

“All of you. Please stay safe.” Iruka put his hand briefly on Kakashi’s forearm, looked up into the mask-jonin’s face one last time, then turned away, letting his hand slip off.

He then started back to the Mission Desk, feeling Kakashi’s eye watch him as he turned the corner.

As he returned the collection basket to its spot and sat back down, Iruka pondered just what was going on today. He was strangely sentimental about what probably was a one night stand, which was very unlike him. Given, it was a magnificent night, and would feature heavily in his fantasies for quite some time. Interspersed with the memories of the last few hours however, was the crippling discovery of the twisted underbelly of his beloved Village.

It was quite difficult to finish his shift.

***

Once he was home and locked in from prying eyes and senses, Iruka opened up his most protected and sacred space and gently placed the scrolls inside. The wards and seals he used on this space were very old and very powerful, and ones he had discovered on his own from a book found in his parent’s things after the Kyuubi attack. He modified them over time using other sources gleaned during his studies with quite a bit of trial and error, but felt confident that his secrets were safe.

The space contained all evidence of his ANBU persona, relics from his childhood, and bits of information gathered over the years. His most prized possessions, however, were the fuinjutsu books and notes gathered from multiple sources, both inside and out of Konoha.

It was his dream to one day be able to visit the ruins of Uzushiokagure, the Hidden Village of Whirlpools, the home of these skills he so valued and were found few and far between in Konoha. His hastily acquired knowledge and notes were nothing, if the rumors of the vast bastion of fuinjutsu study and information were correct. Iruka was actually surprised that no one had plundered the empty city for its wealth of powerful seals and scrolls. If it was truly a decimated wasteland, it should be ripe for the picking, but he had never heard rumor of other Hidden Villages obtaining its riches. Intriguing and something to consider pursuing in the future.

Iruka also had in his stronghold of secrets a connection to the decimated city: his family name. Apparently the Umino Clan had at one time been a decent sized clan, known for their abilities in echolocation and water jutsu, as well as fuinjutsu, although as far as Iruka could tell, it had been many years since they were a recognized force, and had been in decline for generations. They also were not native to Konohakagure, and when Iruka found the family book, he realized why.

His roots were in Uzushiokagure, same as the Uzumaki. His clan was from one of the surrounding islands near the Hidden Village, and his parents were among the last to leave when war found their shores, fleeing to their sister Village of Konohakagure.

Iruka was born in Konoha, but his blood was Uzushio. He wished one day to be able to return to his Clan’s homeland, but as a dedicated member of the Hidden Village in the Leaves and a personal ANBU of its Hokage, that would have to remain a dream.

His musings were interrupted by a loud pounding at his door. Quickly replacing the wards over his treasures and putting back the floorboard and rug, he jumped to his feet and headed to the door, dismantling the wards with a palm and a slash. Glancing back quickly to make sure everything was covered, he threw open the door, all breath leaving him as he was hit by an orange blur.

“Iruka! Iruka! We are going on a real mission! I’m leaving tonight! It’s a ‘C’ rank, can you believe it?! We have to escort this old guy to his town!” Naruto was a ball of sunshine and manic energy, almost vibrating in his excitement.

“Calm down, Naruto-kun. Do you have a few minutes before you leave? Let’s go get ramen and you can tell me all about it, my treat. Then I can make sure you have everything packed that you need.”

At the boy’s frantic nod, Iruka smiled indulgently. He loved this kid. Reaching inside his house, he grabbed his wallet, then turned around and locked the door, replacing the wards with a touch. Time to make sure his favorite ball of chaos was ready for his first big mission.

***

Two days later, the summons came from the Hokage. Iruka was ready. He had a feeling that he knew what his revised assignment would be.

He was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The echolocation ability does exist in the Naruto universe, as seen in some Naruto Shippuden filler arcs with a different character. In the fact book for Iruka, it does mention that he possesses this ability, but does not describe it at all. I used my science nerd self to work out a couple of ways he could perform it as a human. He is not limited to the way I described here, it just is the most convenient inside for him, giving the best visuals due to the sound crispness and ricochet. 
> 
> The multi-shadow clone jutsu that Naruto learned is forbidden due to the huge drain on chakra that it uses. A few shinobi can perform shadow clone jutsu, but it does take more chakra than a usual clone. (water/earth/etc.)
> 
> In my story, I've decided that to shunshin is a higher level skill (jonin/ANBU/Hokage) because it's basically a teleport jutsu, so Iruka should not be able to use it. 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support and please let me know how you liked this chapter!


	4. The Chunin Exams: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! I think I quite like posting new chapters on Friday so I will aim for that going forward. Thank you all for the kudos and comments, I have really enjoyed responding to you all, hearing your theories and interacting. It means so much to me that you have taken the time to comment and seem to like what I'm doing here. We are starting to ramp up and will be starting to diverge from canon more and more. This chapter includes some smut so be warned if that is not your thing. I'm too tired right now to go back through and figure out exactly when it starts but it is around the confrontation on the rooftop. I do not have a beta and edit this myself completely so please point out any mistakes you may see.

Chapter 4: The Chunin Exams Part 1

The Hokage’s increasingly maudlin tendencies were starting to get to Iruka. As the Chunin Exams cycled ever closer, Hiruzen Sarutobi seemed to be getting more sentimental but also more high-strung, pulling Iruka from his classroom duties every couple of days to either have an emotional meeting or to do a short-term mission. It was getting to the point that his students were surprised when he was teaching that day.

It was frustrating for Iruka as well, since he was juggling so much. His class was not quite the ball of fire that had been his last group of students, with the exception of the dynamic trio of Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. Konohamaru in particular seemed to often channel the fire and mischievousness of Naruto and Iruka himself as a child, which made him ironically the easiest to deal with.

Iruka would find himself at the training ground with both boys when they were around, channeling their natural pranking nature into developing traps in the woods and grounds and sparring utilizing these skills. The first day that Naruto was successfully able to trap Iruka was a great day indeed.

Iruka was planning to spend more time with Naruto when he returned after the Land of Waves mission, which apparently went very sideways very fast, from what he was told, but that was unable to happen for multiple reasons. From the minute they returned and were greeted at the gates, Iruka looked into the boy’s hooded and downcast eyes and immediately whirled on his sensei. Kakashi, sensing the barely contained confusion and rage in Iruka, dismissed his genin to get rest and meet up the next day for training.

Turning back to the incensed teacher, Kakashi looked around the gates and pulled them both to the side, starting to speak before Iruka could even ask what happened.

As Iruka listened to the increasingly bizarre and crazy tale, his eyes widened. They were lucky to be alive, and Naruto’s seal had leaked significantly, triggered by what he thought was Sasuke’s death. Somehow, neither of the kids noticed Naruto’s change, although Sakura felt the power but was blocked by fog and multiple foes and probably associated it with the other ninja fighting him.

Sasuke apparently was unconscious for a significant portion of time, and awoke after Naruto regained control, thankfully, otherwise who knows what could have happened to him?

Kakashi was heading over to the Mission Desk and Hokage’s office to report the change of status of the mission, bumping it to an ‘A’ rank, and about the Mist ninjas being hired by Gato’s thugs. They would officially turn in their report as a team tomorrow, but Iruka knew that the extenuating circumstances must be discussed in a more classified environment.

Iruka decided to join him in his walk to continue their conversation, which then turned to more casual topics. Glancing over at the silver-jonin, Iruka noticed his utter exhaustion held in the lines of his body and the deep circles under his visible eye, and felt with some alarm how low his chakra levels were.

“Do you need to go to the hospital? You seem to be barely standing, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi smiled tiredly at the title. “I am upright and awake, so that means no hospital for me. I just need a meal and some sleep, and I will be fine.” Without looking at Iruka, he continued to walk and said, “care to join me?”

Iruka paused briefly, then hurried to catch up with the jonin, bumping his shoulder gently with his own. He looked at his watch, then down the road. “You know what? Yes, I would love to join you. Let’s go.”

***

Things got back to normal pretty quickly in the Village, but a palpable excitement began to buzz within the shinobi ranks. The Chunin Exams were starting within the month so the teams were beginning to gather the paperwork necessary to sign up.

The meetings between Komori and the Hokage naturally began to swing to security, with Iruka-sensei maintaining his cover in the Academy during the Exams but being available to assist as needed. The Hokage looked worn out lately, like he was not sleeping well, the weight of his station heavy on his mind. They only glancingly hinted at what Iruka found that day in the Archives, skirting around the subject with practiced ease. Komori knew that if the Hokage wished to address it, they would, so left it alone for now.

They circled around to the upcoming exams and the Village teams that were coming to participate. He was surprised to discover that the Kazekage was sending all three of his children to participate, one who was a year younger than Naruto but already possessed a fearsome and deadly reputation.

Even more confusing was the addition of a brand new Hidden Village, Otogakure, whose Kage was a mystery, as well as was the Sound Village’s location. There was not time to go out and investigate as the preliminary written portion was to begin within the month. Komori was again urged to be on alert due to many of the Villages participating having a rocky past with Konoha.

Hiruzen then lit his pipe, looking shrewdly into the eyes of his personal ANBU, currently in his sensei disguise.

“Iruka-sensei, I would like you to be at the declaration ceremony in two days to witness and record the genin being sent to compete in the Chunin Exams. I have a feeling that the event will be historic this year and want you very heavily involved. I also wish to speak to you about your stasis scroll. Can it be used for living ninja?”

“Yes, Hokage-sama. I have one for injured ninja as well as healthy ones that can be used to transport a ninja to a location and release them in full and healthy form when activated.” Iruka eyed his sensei with a speculative nod. “You are planning to use this at some point in the Exams, I take it?”

The older man nodded, and gleeful excitement swept through Iruka. He loved when his barriers, seals, and wards were used in the field, it felt like a validation of how powerful the waning field of fuinjutsu mastery could be, and only promoted his need to learn even more about the art. Lost in his musings, he snapped back to reality when the Hokage stood.

“Iruka….Komori. We’ve known each other a long time, and I hope you consider us close after all these years. I trust you, I want you to know that.” Hiruzen walked around the desk, pulling up a chair next to Iruka and sat close, which caused every single alarm to go off in Iruka’s head.

“I’m pleased to hear it Hiruzen-sensei, but what is this about? You are scaring me a bit.”

Hiruzen sighed and sat back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling while he puffed on his pipe.

“I may be wrong, but I am foreseeing events occurring in the near future that will change many things. I need to know that you will persevere and do what you think is right for Konohakagure.”

The Hokage suddenly locked eyes with his young student.

“If something were to happen to me, I wish for you to contact Jiraiya. I have considered every qualified candidate for Hokage and have come up with a decision. We need Tsunade-hime to be the next Hokage. She is strong and smart, and not easily intimidated. If she refuses, Jiraiya would be my second choice, but I feel that he would try to decline and the Council will try to push for him as a first choice because he would not fight them on many things because he is lazy.”

He then leaned in close to his young ANBU, eyes intense. “You cannot allow Danzo to ascend to Hokage. This is imperative. Do you understand?”

Perplexed, Iruka nodded. He knew that they had often discussed what-ifs and lines of succession, but this was the first time that Hiruzen Sarutobi not only saw the end of his reign again but named a successor so adamantly. He also was almost discussing out loud what he knew Iruka had discovered in the Archives about the levels Danzo had sunk to control Konoha and the webs that were spun and that the fate of much of Konoha were hanging on so precariously.

Not only that, he named someone for succession who had for all intents and purposes left Konoha behind long ago and may have no interest in returning due to her own trauma. Of course her name had surfaced in talks before, but never with such conviction.

“Also, I need you to watch Kakashi and Team 7 closely. Sasuke-kun is struggling, and I worry that without positive influences, he will try to do something stupid and ill-advised. He does not understand what is going on with his clan in regard to his present and past and does not realize what kind of target he has on his back. There is strength in numbers.”

“As for Naruto-kun, keep doing what you are doing for him. I know you have basically defied me and are taking care of him.”

At Iruka’s splutters, the Hokage smiled. “I’m glad you did. He is a child, and one of my greatest regrets is not taking care of him better or allowing others to do so. I see now my mistakes.”

The Hokage looked down, and sadly murmured, “when it is far too late.”

Patting Iruka’s shoulder, he then snorted, his mood breaking like the sun through the clouds. “I see much. I think if proper training were given, their teammate could be useful, and seems to balance them. Perhaps something that Tsunade-hime could provide assistance with when she arrives, maybe some training? I will write her.”

“And make sure Kakashi-sensei doesn’t self destruct. I know you two are close, ne?”

Iruka thought his face might literally set on fire. This was why the man was the Hokage, very little escaped his notice or his extensive spies. It was kind of mortifying. The Hokage immediately noticed his reaction, and started to chuckle, then quickly turned stoic and sad.

Sighing deeply, Hiruzen turned to completely face Iruka, his face serious and his Hokage hat partially framing his eyes, giving his face a very severe look.

“If something were to happen to me, Iruka, I have left you instructions. They are in the room, you know which one. I feel like I am only seeing part of the big picture, which is upsetting, since, as Hokage, I should be privy to all information. However, I want you to know right now...”

Hiruzen reached over and grasped Iruka’s chin with a surprisingly strong grip, tilting his head up to look him directly in the eyes, “I trust you. I know your Will of Fire is the strongest of this entire nation. You will do what has to be done to protect the future generation and propel Konoha forward.”

“Never doubt yourself. Do what must be done.” The old man’s glare intensified until Iruka could feel fire licking across his cheeks, and desperately wanted to break the gaze, but helpless to resist.

“No matter what.”

***

“What? These genin were my students! They are not ready for the Exams! Hokage-sama, I respectfully ask that you reconsider!”

Kakashi gazed balefully at the chunin-sensei who had the audacity to push his way in front of the jonin-sensei of multiple Villages and leaders of the Council, as well as the Hokage. He did not care if they had some fun together recently, and disregarded his fondness for the man, as this was way out of line for the sensei, who had not been out in the field for some time.

“They are no longer your students. They are my soldiers.” He glared into the brown eyes of his lover, daring him to say something, and with only a minimum of surprise and a tiny bit of fear, suddenly realized that Iruka was not intimidated by him in the least and was about to do just that. Before he could, however, the Hokage spoke up.

“Iruka-sensei, I understand your concerns. Perhaps a preliminary test could be performed to see if the genin in question are ready? After all, this is their first year, you are correct, and to have nine rookies recommended is unprecedented. I do not want unnecessary damage to our shinobi either, if they are not prepared, as these genin are our future.”

“Please devise a test to see if the genin are prepared to take the Exams. I look forward to hearing your report.” Hiruzen looked deep into Iruka’s eyes and held the gaze, a novel passing between them. Iruka then nodded, turned on his heel, and left, pushing through the shocked and fascinated crowd, his spine straight with determination, completely avoiding Kakashi’s perplexed stare.

After a heartbeat of stunned silence, the next sensei in line haltingly began his recommendations of his students for the Chunin Exams. Soon, the interruption was seemingly forgotten and dismissed in all minds as a chunin-sensei that was too attached to his students and could not let them go, so he insisted on stepping out of line. They were all sure he would be punished by his Hokage for his insubordination and were relieved to not be the ones in trouble.

Shortly, all of the students from the different Villages were recommended and listed and the Jonin-sensei and Council began to file out.

“Kakashi, a word?”

Kakashi paused and straightened up to his full height, every inch a loyal soldier. Hiruzen glanced up at the man who had been through so much and still remained so loyal. This man impressed him more every day. It was one of the reasons he kept him almost as close at he did Iruka, and he was pleased about their burgeoning relationship, whether they realized they had one or not.

He only wished he could confide in him as he had Iruka, but knew that it was already a risk inviting his personal ANBU into the fold already.

Pulling out his pipe, he tapped it on the desk and lit it, regarding the young man in front of him. Kakashi had seen so much in his short life, and had been hurt so badly. He hoped that having a team and developing relationships would help him start to heal finally, and Hiruzen wished that he would be around to see him continue to grow, but sincerely doubted that would be possible.

“Let Iruka devise the test and do it his way. He will not be satisfied about their abilities and skills otherwise. I know you are questioning him but I think you will be pleasantly surprised on what he does and what he finds out. Take his information and use it. I think this will be beneficial to both of you.”

Resting his hand gently on the perplexed jonin’s shoulder, he smiled. “I will have him perform the test tomorrow. Make sure your students are ready but do not tell them. That will be all, I look forward to the outcome and would like a report in the next few days.”

With that, the Hokage swept from the room, leaving a confused Kakashi in his wake.

***

“You were right, Kakashi-sensei, they all passed admirably. Quite a lot of growth quickly, you should be proud.” Iruka dissolved the henge as he moved closer on the rooftop, taking a deep breath as he began his report, desperately trying to stay focused, struggling to not letting his hurt and anger overpower him. _Report, Iruka, you can do this._

“Naruto has grasped the use of substitution and the shadow-clone jutsu quite impressively, and his loyalty to his friends and teammates is unparalleled. Sasuke has grown immensely with his combat and sensing abilities as expected. The most surprising, though, was Sakura. Her genjutsu sensing and breaking was way above what I was expecting. Have you been working with her on developing it since you are working with Sasuke as well?”

Kakashi ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, not really. I won’t lie. I’ve sort of been concentrating on Sasuke and Naruto. I know that is not right. I wasn’t really sure what to do with her, to be honest.”

He looked up to see an irate Iruka stalking toward him and dropped his hands, backing up. “Ok, ok, Iruka-sensei! I hear you! Help my precious little student with her genjutsu! I can do that. That’s actually not a bad suggestion.”

Iruka stopped his stomping onslaught and paused, dropping his hands to his sides and releasing the fists he had unconsciously made. He took a deep breath and tried to center himself, calming down almost instantly. He tended to fire up fast and forgive fast.

He was not so blind as to his own actions earlier, either. His temper could be its own force sometimes, especially when not focused. He dropped his eyes and unconsciously began to fiddle with the end of his ponytail.

“Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I did not mean to embarrass you in front of the Hokage, and I should have come to you with my concerns in private. For that, I am deeply sorry.” Turning directly to face Kakashi, he bowed deeply to the silver-jonin.

“I just have not seen much of my students in action since I left, so I feared the worst. I pictured Naruto making traps and causing trouble, and Sakura fawning over Sasuke while ignoring everything around her, and Sasuke being grumpy and angry and starting fights with Naruto.”

“I should have had more trust in you, you are an exemplary shinobi and would not let the future down.”

Kakashi waved his hand, shaking his head while Iruka was speaking. “No, Iruka, I should apologize. I did not have to be so defensive. I still am new to this teaching thing and I often doubt myself.”

“However, I would not have even recommended them if they did not agree separately to enter as a team and I did not think they would be successful. You should have seen them on our last mission. They saved my life. I understand your concerns because I’ve had them too, but I feel that they can do this.”

“I am glad you care so much. They are lucky to have you in their lives.” Kakashi eye-smiled at Iruka and reached out to grasp his hand softly.

“I am also lucky. You are an amazing man and I’m sorry that I did not appreciate that before.”

Iruka was dumbfounded. This man, this soldier, this absolutely dedicated warrior of Konoha was lucky to have _Iruka_ in his life? In all his days, Iruka had never felt so _seen_ as he did at that very moment. And it did things to him.

He smiled softly at the silver-jonin in front of him, his heart fond and full of affection. “You are also amazing, Kakashi. I have never known someone who has given so much for Konoha, who is so dedicated, who works so hard, and despite everything you have seen and done in your service, you remain a truly good and caring person inside.”

Iruka inched closer, heart pounding, yet he could not tear his gaze away from the hooded eye in front of him. “I like you, Kakashi. You are a good man, and I’m honored to be able to spend time with you.” He squeezed his hand, intending to release it and step away, then paused.

Fuck it. He was allowed to have a moment, a few moments, a lifetime of moments. He slid closer to Kakashi and kissed him gently on the lips over his mask.

“I am so lucky to have a friend and a lover like you. I don’t know if we are just having fun together or what, but I like it and I wish for it to continue. I’m not really subtle, Hatake Kakashi, and I don’t know what is going to happen in the future, but will you spend the night with me?”

Kakashi’s eye widened and then narrowed with Iruka’s declaration, a blush showing above his exposed cheek. Quicker than the eye, he reached in close, crushing Iruka to his chest and then the world was spinning, leaves flying everywhere.

The next thing Iruka knew, his knees were hitting the edge of a soft surface and he was falling backward, a hard clothed body pressed close to his in the darkness. It was pitch black in the room, so he startled when he felt lips on his with no cover, and belatedly figured out that Kakashi had pulled down his mask. As they kissed frantically, lips and tongues tangling in the dark, bodies never becoming detached and legs wrapped around each other, Iruka reached for the zipper of his jacket, only to feel his hands be taken in Kakashi’s and pressed up by his head, a soft, deep voice in his ear sending shivers down his spine.

“Iruka, I would like to touch and taste you all over tonight. Would you consent to a blindfold? I wish to have nothing between us.”

This is not how it went before. They kissed rarely and usually over fabric, or sometimes in the dark, with the exception of the first time in the bar bathroom. They were entering uncharted territory, and it felt incredibly intimate as Iruka was aware of some of the reasons Kakashi may want to hide his face from the world. This was unusually trusting of him.

Iruka nodded hurriedly as his arousal grew, then assented out loud, realizing that Kakashi could not see him in the dark. He loved to have his eyes covered during sex, it heightened all the sensation so much, often overwhelming him quickly. The thought of what he could do to a maskless Kakashi made his cock twitch. Kakashi noticed of course, since he was lying flush across his body, and chuckled, low and sexy.

“Well in that case, sensei…” Iruka suddenly felt cold as the weight over him was removed, then was momentarily blinded when the lights came back on. Before he could fully adjust, however, the lights were removed again by a soft cloth covering his eyes, and the spicy scent that was Kakashi’s cologne he wore in the Village when not on a mission enveloped his senses.

Again, that sensual voice was in his ear as the cloth was tied around the back of his head, below his ponytail, asking if it was too tight, making him shiver with its proximity. Shaking his head no, Iruka then gasped as a mouth crashed to his, immediately taking over and dominating him, a tongue sweeping in to tangle with his own, then trailing down his neck. He jerked as a sensitive spot was teased with a soft tongue and lips, and Kakashi sighed happily into his skin.

His flak jacket and weapons pouches were hastily removed while he was distracted, and his shinobi shirt rucked up as a hand trailed down the front of his pants, gently caressing his growing erection. Quickly, the button was popped and zipper pulled down, and that sinful whisper again. “How attached are you to these pants, sensei?”

Gulping, Iruka tried to regain his composure somewhat to answer, with limited results. “Not...very?”

He had no quicker stopped speaking when the whoosh of a kunai was heard and he could feel the pants being literally _cut_ from his body, along with his leg bindings. Squeaking in shock, he began to sit up, only to be knocked prone again and his arms once again held by his head.

“Nuh-uh, sensei, or I will have to tie you up too. Look at you, so beautiful for me. I want to be in you so bad.”

That soft, sensual voice was going to _kill_ him. He could feel his cock twitching against his bare leg, and already wet with steadily dripping precome. He could practically feel the smile in Kakashi’s voice, the predator purr making him pant with anticipation.

Iruka suddenly felt a feather-light touch on his thigh, slowly moving up his leg, toward his groin, and could not stifle a moan. It felt amazing. Slowly, slowly, the hand trailed his skin like a firebrand, leaving tingles in its wake. It circled around where he wanted it the most, and he pulled his legs apart wantonly, arching towards the touch, bumping into a hot, hard body, and blushing when he heard that low chuckle again.

“Excited, sensei? So am I. I love having you at my mercy, looking so edible. I think I want a taste.” Iruka only had time to gasp before a hot, wet, sucking heat enveloped his cock all the way to the root.

“Ungh, Kakashi!” Iruka tried to not jerk upwards with the heavenly pressure surrounding him, but it was almost impossible to stop his body from moving until he felt a strong hand on his hip, holding him down. The other hand was placed on the base of his rock-hard erection, stroking through his pubic hair and playing with his balls and perineum, sending a myriad of sensations everywhere, almost overwhelming in their intensity.

His eyes were open even with the blindfold completely covering them, nothing to see, but straining nonetheless with every pass of those magical fingers on his heated body. Embarrassingly, he felt his climax building at an alarming rate, he was so excited. “Kakashi, I’m going to….”

Kakashi pulled off with a loud pop. “We can’t have that, sensei. Not quite yet, anyway. I have plans for you tonight.”

Iruka felt Kakashi lean across his lower body and heard the sound of a drawer opening, then that sinful mouth was back, more gentle and teasing, laving kitten licks and swirls over the head. Iruka started to squirm with pleasure, almost squealing as he felt one of Kakashi’s hands snake up under his shirt and tweak a nipple, then trailing so slowly back down his abs and circling around his hips and to his inner thighs, finally leaving his body altogether.

He heard a snick of a lid opening and felt the unforgettable sensation of slick fingers prodding at his opening. Tilting his hips ever so slightly, he tried to relax as he felt a fingertip circle, then breach the sensitive area. It always felt so odd at first, but he knew intense pleasure was just around the corner, and he knew Kakashi was well skilled in giving him that pleasure.

Kakashi suddenly shifted his weight and sucked Iruka deep into his mouthagain, the tip hitting the back of his throat this time, pushing his finger in past the second knuckle at the same time, until his palm was flat against his body, slowly moving it in and out at the same pace as his talented mouth. Iruka began to pant, climax again beginning to build.

He finally removed his arms from the side of his head and reached out to bury his fingers in that beautiful silver hair, wishing he could see it gathered in his fists while the Copy-Nin pleasured him. The thought of that made his cock twitch in Kakashi’s mouth, and the silver-jonin swallowed deeply in reaction while pushing in a second finger and hitting his prostate _dead_ _center_ _on_ _the_ _first try._

Iruka let out a garbled yell and came unexpectedly, Kakashi swallowing it down while he scissored Iruka open. He seemed to not let a drop escape and only slowed his pace when Iruka started to squirm from over-sensitivity, adding a third finger easily because of his sudden relaxation.

After a few minutes, Kakashi pulled off completely, giving his cock head a kiss, which made Iruka blush and sigh. Kakashi then trailed his unoccupied hand up and down Iruka’s torso and hip, crooning softly as he did.

Iruka then felt soft kisses to his hip bone, then a sucking pleasure bordering on pain, as the occupied hand rotated around, fingers going deeper and faster, hitting his prostate sporadically. His flaccid erection suddenly started getting interested again and his hips began to move of their own accord, arching into the mouth tracing his iliac crest.

Iruka grabbed the teasing hand trailing up his body, pulling it towards his mouth and pulling one of the fingers inside. He sucked on the finger sensually, pulling a startled moan from its owner.

“Kakashi. I’m ready. Fuck me. I need you now.”

Both hands were suddenly pulled from where they were, making Iruka bereft with their loss and feeling empty. Before he had time to think about it, however, he felt his legs being put over strong naked shoulders, his lower calves on the muscle, and a blunt pressure against his hole.

Kakashi moaned as he began to push in, and Iruka bared down to help the slide. Even with the preparation and the obviously generous use of lube, he was tight as it had been some time since they had been together. Kakashi, the ever-considerate lover, sensed this and stopped to allow him to adjust, then rocked ever so slowly into Iruka, moving incrementally in until he was flush against his ass. Pausing there, he again allowed Iruka to get used to his girth.

Iruka groaned with the heavenly pleasure-pain of being so full and complete. It was strange and uncomfortable at first, but quickly evaporated into the amazing sensation of the edge of utter ecstasy. Ready, he began to push with his legs against Kakashi, who took the hint quickly, and began a sedate pace, slowly speeding up, bending him more in half with every stroke.

Iruka reached up, feeling with his hands for Kakashi, touching his chest and reaching for his face. Taking the hint, Kakashi leaned down and began to kiss Iruka languidly, pulling his body back slightly, then pushing himself deeper at a different angle, startling a gasp out of Iruka that he swallowed immediately. He then moved his attentions down Iruka’s neck, worrying at his collarbone as his pace picked up.

Iruka moaned brokenly and began to pant as Kakashi slammed deep into him, striking his prostate, the same time his lips closed over his left nipple.

The man was obviously a genius.

Iruka began to shiver and shake, fully erect again, leaking copiously onto his stomach. Kakashi had now moved to the right nipple as he slammed repeatedly into his prostate, over and over and over again, his pace unrelenting. He was so deep, it felt like he was touching his soul. Iruka felt the tell-tale signs of his climax building again.

“K-Kakashi…I’m going to-” Iruka panted as he raked his nails down the frankly amazing triceps of his lover. Kakashi just groaned deeply and picked up the pace. Panting and nearly incoherent with want and lust, he was again caught off guard when his orgasm overtook him, untouched, pulsing warm ribbons of come over his abdomen and chest, his vision whiting out briefly.

Kakashi growled, pulled out quickly, and immediately flipped Iruka over to his hands and knees, pushing back in before Iruka even was able to mourn the loss or become reoriented. The sudden switch of position and speed had Iruka’s arms collapsing, whines and moans leaving his lips unbidden.

His chest and face were pushed into the mattress, his ass was in the air, and ten fingers were pressing bruises deep into his hips. His orgasm was milked from him for what seemed like forever, Kakashi speeding up faster and faster, grunts and the slapping of skin loud in the room.

Kakashi moanedheavily and then stilled, buried deepdeepdeep inside Iruka, and he felt the pulsing of his cock as he came inside of him for what seemed like days. Slowing his movements to a soft rocking motion, Kakashi laid heavily against Iruka’s back and gently turned them onto their sides, reaching around to softly caress his face. He then felt those heavenly lips on his again, kissing him filthyyet sweetly, tongues tangling and exploring each other.

Slowly they both came to their senses, Kakashi carefully pulling out, and Iruka winced as he felt the come run down the back of his legsonto the bed. Then he felt the weight shift and move as the jonin left, stroking his hand along Iruka’s sweaty back. Soon he returned, and Iruka felt a soft, warm cloth run across his stomach and chest, then down the back of his legs and buttocks, cleaning him. He smiled softly at this absolutely sweet gesture.

He was blinded by the light when the cloth was removed from his eyes. As they adjusted, he was greeted by the breathtaking vision of wild hair, both mismatched eyes, mask back in place, and a stunning chest, criss-crossed with scars and well-muscled.

Reaching out, he partially sat up, grabbing Kakashi in his arms, and bringing him back down to the bed, laying his head on Kakashi’s chest. Sighing in contentment, he absentmindedly began to trace patterns in the arm he had captured and wrapped around himself.

“Well, that was amazing. You outdid yourself. I quite liked the blindfold.” Iruka smiled, then craned his neck to look Kakashi in the eyes. The soft look he found there almost did him in.

“I’m glad. One day I would like to show you my face, but I’m not ready yet.” Kakashi kissed the top of Iruka’s head, and squeezed him tight.

“I would like to think that day will come with you, though.”

Iruka heart clenched as he was touched by the sentiment that this could mean something to both of them like that. It would be nice to be normal, have a normal relationship, normal connections. He could allow himself to be open with someone and have no secrets. He could be himself completely for perhaps the first time ever.

But he was not himself. He actually didn’t know quite what being himself really meant. A sick feeling hurtled through his stomach. Deeply saddened by this realization, he pushed it down and compartmentalized it for future study. No need to ruin a fun time with maudlin thoughts.

Instead he muttered quietly, “We are shinobi, Kakashi. We all have things we hide. If you are ever ready, I would be honored to see your face. Otherwise I will continue to respect you and your need to hide it.”

Kakashi stilled at these words, then nuzzled Iruka’s hair, pulling out the hair tie that was barely holding on.

“Like you hiding this model hair? Look at this! It’s like a shampoo commercial!” He spread the hair out over Iruka’s shoulders, then quickly kissed his neck, while digging his fingers into Iruka’s sides, making him guffaw with laughter as he was tickled. They began to wrestle on the bed, trying to out-tickle the other until they both fell back, exhausted and giggling. Iruka then snuggled up on his side next to Kakashi, sighing as the silver-jonin immediately gathered him back into his arms.

“I’m tired. Can I spend the night with you, sensei?”

Kakashi smiled under his mask, his eyes making crescent shapes. “Of course, sensei, there is nothing I want more tonight.”

***

The next morning they woke up together, Kakashi flush against his back and his nose buried in his hair. Iruka sighed happily and burrowed backward, feeling the morning greeting pressed hot on his lower back and grinding lewdly against it. Kakashi groaned softly and nuzzled Iruka’s cheek and neck. Not giving a damn about morning breath and feeling particularly naughty, Iruka decided that they needed to start the morning right, and he set out to do just that.

***

Izumo and Kotetsu were beside themselves with glee, having been chosen to try to trick the genin attending the Chunin Exams as they entered for the written portion of the test. To hear them tell it, they were responsible for keeping all the failures from even trying, and the two of them were almost impossible to deal with the day before the Exam began as they ignored their Mission Desk duties in favor of more and more outlandish plans, their heads close together and giggles randomly erupting. Iruka just shook his head in resignation. They were both idiots, but highly amusing.

It was all Iruka could do to concentrate the last few days. Between the multiple genin from various villages staying in Konoha, rumors of scuffles and threats between teams, including one between Naruto and his friends against the Sand Siblings of Sunakagure, and the logistics of preparing multiple jonin-sensei for stasis scrolls and connecting those to the correct teams, it was a busy time.

He spent any hours not at the Academy camped out in the Hokage’s office, scrolls spread across the floor, checking the lines and fuinjutsu design codes for any problems before they could be implemented.

He was tired, covered in ink, and snappy at everyone, either sleeping on the couch of the Hokage’s office or at the kitchen table in his apartment, surrounded by ungraded assignments and food containers.

He had not been able to see Kakashi since that wonderful night, but knew the man was busy preparing his students the best he could for the upcoming trials.

The day of the test, a loud knock awoke Iruka from his spot at his kotatsu, tea ice cold and face stuck to report papers. Peeling them off, disgusted, he blearily rubbed his eyes and, yawning loudly, stumbled to the door, grunting as Naruto attached himself immediately to his midsection.

“Iruka-sensei! Today is the day! We do the written test and if we pass, we begin the first practical exam! I’m so excited! We are meeting Kakashi-sensei in a few minutes to walk over! Will you be there? Will you watch me compete?”

The boy looked up hopefully, and Iruka just melted, those blue eyes captivating him.

“Of course, Naru-kun. The first part cannot be witnessed as it is a test in a controlled environment, but I will be watching you and your team for everything else. No matter what happens, just do the best you can.”

He crouched down to be eye to eye with his young charge. “I also need you to be careful, and like Kakashi always says, look underneath the underneath. Work as a team. Listen to each other and plan together. There is a lot to being a Chunin besides beating people up.”

Naruto grinned brightly, and Iruka smirked back at him.

“Thank you Iruka-sensei! I have everything I need and I’m going now! I will make you proud! I can’t wait to tell you all about it! I love you!” With that, Naruto sprinted from Iruka’s doorway, leaving him stunned in his wake, his heart stuttering in his chest.

Well THAT was unexpected. A soft smile stole over his face before he even realized it. That kid…

Later that morning found Iruka in the Hokage’s office, getting the play-by-play of the genin coming in for the written exam. He heard all about the fight between Rock Lee and Sasuke, and the strange interactions between the older genin Kabuto and Team 7.

Of course the Sand Siblings were ever-threatening, and he smirked at the absolute joy that Kotetsu and Izumo had trying to fool the different students with their genjutsu and misdirection, again being seen through by Sakura and Sasuke, warming his heart.

He was a little biased, he would admit.

He was proud to see his entire class make it through to the next round, and snorted when he heard the description of how extra Anko decided to be in her introduction of herself and the next trial. Bursting through the window, really?! That woman was ridiculous and hilarious and he was so happy that he got to know her and become her friend.

Now that the teams were lined up and heading into the Forest of Death, Iruka knew that it was showtime for his seals. As he was going to be in stasis himself, the Hokage had Iruka summon a shadow clone in full Komori ANBU mode, tattoo and prosthetics in place. Then, they brought in each of the jonin-sensei or other representatives chosen to participate, with Iruka standing by supposedly as scribe while the Hokage and Komori-clone placed each person in the stasis scrolls and linked them to their teams. Iruka was last to be placed, and he took a deep breath as the stasis swirled into effect. So far so….

Good….Iruka blinked. In front of him stood Team 7, looking worse for wear.

He could immediately tell that something had gone dreadfully wrong. As he subtly pulsed out his chakra, he could not figure out who was more critical, Naruto or Sasuke.

Naruto was barely standing, his chakra twisted and damaged, the flow interrupted. Without examining him closer and giving himself away, Iruka could not discern what had happened, but it felt like something had violated his seal. He made a note to send for Jiraiya-sensei right away as he might not be able to pull apart the complex seal on his own as it was not originally his. He knew the man was close as he was summoned prior to the Exams for this potential eventuality, as well as the fact there was rumor of at least one other jinchuriki attending the Exams.

Sighing, Iruka quickly looked over Sakura. She was injured, but nothing life-threatening, although her pink hair was shorn short. He smiled softly at her with kind eyes, noting that she was unusually grounded for once.

Sasuke...Sasuke was in very bad shape. His chakra network was horrendously damaged, a foreign purple and black infection spreading from a location on the join of his neck and shoulder. A curse mark then, like Anko’s. Which meant…

It took everything in his power to pull back the alarm and shock that threatened to overtake his features. Orochimaru was here? In Konoha? Why? This was a major problem.

Catching himself quickly before he could give himself away, Iruka swallowed and began to give the practiced speech to move the students to the next part of the Exam. As they figured out the riddle using the scrolls and started to relax due to their relative safety, Iruka’s mind was a blur. He needed to speak to Kakashi, Jiraiya, and the Hokage right away.

There were events that were pushed in motion from this day that Iruka knew would ripple far past where they were supposed to. All that he could hope is that they did not create a tsunami when they hit the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have feelings developing! 
> 
> The stasis scroll was used in the Chunin Exam arc, I just changed ownership a bit. 
> 
> As you know, all hell will be breaking loose in the next few chapters so it will be action time! This was sort of a transitional chapter in some ways, but necessary for what is to come, which I'm ridiculously excited about. Thank you for reading and please comment if you are willing, I do respond to each one. I appreciate you all for reading!


	5. The Chunin Exams: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and Happy Friday! Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, they are very inspiring. This story has infected my soul and I cannot get it out of my head. I haven't had much time to write this week, but I am at least five chapters ahead and am already working it out, and am so excited for these next two. This one has some set up with action starting, as you might suspect if you are familiar with canon. Let me know what you think! Not beta'd, so all spelling and grammar mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5: The Chunin-Exams Part 2

More teams passed the Forest of Death successfully than was expected, by far, 21 genin total. It was unprecedented, and the Hokage and his teams of Chunin Exam examiners were stumped, as more and more teams presented to the tower, with the Sand Siblings breaking all records when they arrived first, only an hour and a half after the competition started. After a couple of sleepless nights while the Forest of Death trial continued, they came up with the idea of preliminary trials to start immediately after the current trial concluded, then would break for one month before the finals.

Surprisingly, all of the Konoha rookies had made it through, their teams intact, and not too worse for wear, Team 7 by far the most injured. Also passing the trial were the Sound genin from Otogakure, who had fought most of the Konoha Leaf genin in the Forest, and of course all three of the Sand Siblings, who by rumor and some observations were extremely competent and dangerous. Gaara of the Sand, especially, was witnessed to have murdered a few genin in the forest in cold blood. He was a huge threat.

Meanwhile, the preliminaries were set immediately after the forest battles, much to the chagrin of Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke were both struggling, one with a curse mark that had only been partially sealed, and the other with a damaged jinchuriki seal. Jiraiya had been sent for urgently, and there were too many eyes on the Hokage for him to pull Iruka in for assistance-it would be too obvious and potentially blow his cover.

So, despite his begging, Iruka-sensei was sent off to teach his classes while the genin went into the preliminary rounds. Iruka only agreed to go without more of a fight when he secured a promise from the Hokage for a full report.

That was the main reason he did not intervene or assist when, after Sasuke’s bout in the preliminaries, Kakashi’s sealing of the curse mark was performed in the bowels of the medical wing of the Hokage Tower. That location was the best at utilizing the ancient sealing circles inlaid there that were used for barriers, banishing, and protection, and contained even older wards, some of which that were placed with the assistance of the most powerful Uzushio fuinjutsu masters. The Curse Sealing Jutsu utilized much of the owner’s will and chakra, but was known to be effective as long as the person the seal was on actively wanted suppression.

He wished he had been allowed to accompany Kakashi when he heard that the rogue-Sannin himself, Orochimaru, showed up to the sealing procedure after Sasuke passed out from the placement. The snake seemed to think that he would be allowed to stroll in and just be allowed to obtain the last Uchiha, seemingly very interested in the powers of the clan, the abilities of his eyes, and wanting to possess the young Uchiha himself for unknown reasons.

Of course Kakashi balked at that, but even more disturbing, Orochimaru walked out without a care, not really confronting the silver-jonin, stating the boy would come to him of his own free will.

Kakashi was almost incoherent and shaking that night, between low chakra and the events of the day, and all Iruka could do was hold him. Due to the circumstances, Kakashi had missed Naruto also passing the preliminaries, with Sakura being eliminated.

Kakashi had always doubted himself as a capable jonin-sensei, and never was it more prevalent than that night. His years of trauma and bad coping skills made him strong mentally on his own, and horrible at opening up around others. He was fiercely protective, though, and a force to be reckoned with if you were lucky enough to have him care about you. Iruka saw how much he loved those kids already.

From what Kakashi been told by Gai after the fights, some amazing skills were demonstrated by the rookie genin, and some horrific actions were demonstrated as well, including that of Gai’s Hyuga student to his own cousin. Gaara almost killed Gai’s other student, Lee, after an extremely intense and impressive fight between them, which was heartbreaking and devastating, as the boy might never walk again. His third student was soundly beaten by one of the other Sand Siblings, who was a wind user, leaving her out of the competition to watch over her injured teammate in the hospital.

As Iruka laid there, beside the other man, mind whirling, he realized that he forgot to ask the most important question.

“What now?”

“Oh. Well, lots were drawn. Naruto is fighting Neji first. Sasuke is to fight Gaara of Sunakagure.” Kakashi sat up, taking Iruka’s hand, kissing his fingers lightly.

“I have to help Sasuke. They have a month to prepare. I have to teach him what I can so he can survive and not be tempted to use that...thing. I can’t lose anyone else…” His eyes and hands dropped to his lap as he pulled inward. Iruka could almost hear him mentally shut down.

Iruka reached over, tilting Kakashi’s head up and looked him in the eyes. “Listen. He will be alright. He has you. I know you will teach him well. Who will teach Naruto? Will you work with both of them?”

  
  


Kakashi winced, and Iruka knew what he was going to say. “I can’t train them both at the same time. I have asked Ebisu-sensei to assist Naruto.” Iruka barely contained a snort. That egotistical jonin was never going to be able to deal with the force of nature that was Naruto, he would not survive it.

Slowly, a plan started to form in his mind as he held the fractured man in his arms, trying to ignore the distraction of his warmth and comfort and how nice it was.

***

Ebisu lasted around two days until Jiraiya-sama arrived, then gleefully relinquished control of training to him. Naruto was confused at first, but eager for the unique learning that the Sannin could provide, so, with his usual exuberance, quickly agreed to go with him for training for the next month. As Naruto was easily distracted, Iruka was able to successfully slip a scroll of his jinchuriki seal findings to Jiraiya to study, hoping a solution to its damage could be found, before he headed off to check on the Curse Mark Seal that Kakashi had placed on Sasuke.

It was wonderful to see his old sensei again, and he wished they had time to catch up properly. As it was, Jiraiya would be keeping close tabs on the activities coming in and out of Konoha, as word of his prior teammate turned rogue-Sannin roaming around were not to be taken lightly.

Sighing in relief once everyone had left for training, Iruka returned to his apartment, only to see the hawk waiting for him, swooping at his head as he bent to unlock his wards. He held out his arm and the bird immediately landed, pecking at his hair tie in irritation. Iruka quickly removed the scroll and frowned. It was from the Hokage and definitely armed with the self-destruct seal. This probably was not a good sign.

Quickly, Iruka finished opening the wards with a flurry of hands and almost ran into his kitchen, unfolding the scroll as he went. Komori was being requested. Immediately. Full gear and weapons required.

Iruka looked at the note, stunned for a moment, until it began to smoke, and he tossed it into the sink. He was expecting something to happen soon, but apparently the pieces were moving already.

Time to go to work.

***

Predictably, the guard was increased with the unconscious threat on the horizon of Orochimaru being spotted and seemingly after a Konoha-nin, and of course due to the Chunin Exams as well. Some of the Villages chose to stay for the month and train, while the closer ones returned to their homes for part of the time. Keeping track of everyone was a logistical nightmare.

Amidst the controlled chaos were ominous signs. There was a death of a Sound Ninja by the hands of the Sand Sibling, Gaara, the information that he was ajinchuriki with almost no control over his beast poorly hidden. He was a huge threat to the Village, but as his father the Kazekage was coming to observe the Finals along with other diplomats, there were not rules in place about jinchuriki competing, and relations between Leaf and Wind were rocky as it was, nothing could be done. No word or retaliation came from the Sound Village due to the death of their shinobi, and Leaf hoped to keep the knowledge to a minimum until the end of the Exams.

More problematic and devastating, however, was the discovery of the assassination of one of their own jonin and former ANBU, Hayate Gekko. The sword master was killed violently and unexpectedly while on patrol, which seemed to lend itself to the fact that he witnessed something very wrong and dangerous, and it was mourned that the knowledge that he most likely obtained died with him. The man was a skilled spy and shinobi, as well as swordsman, and his loss was devastating, especially to his wife Yugao, a fellow ANBU herself.

Because of these occurrences, Iruka found himself everywhere at once. He was teaching at the Academy by day, surreptitiously strengthening the protections against intruders and tying automatic barriers and other protective measurements throughout the whole school. He trapped the windows and doors for silent alarms as well as with things like glitter and paint and flash, smoke, and stinkbombs, which were cheap, effective, and could be explained away to the children, but effectively marked their targets.

He decided to make it a project with the students, teaching them some of his best non-lethal techniques then letting them go wild on the grounds. This was not the time for random passerby to want to stroll onto Academy property, but he purposely did not warn his friends about the added security, immensely enjoying their rage at being pink and glittery for the third time in a week.

Anko, in particular, was highly amused. Iruka really thought that she was setting them off on purpose because she enjoyed being glittery and fabulous. She abruptly stopped, however, when she unwittingly discovering the special DungBomb extravaganza that Konohamaru developed during a team exercise. Iruka was so proud that day…

As soon as school hours were over, Iruka let Komori take over, patrolling the Village and listening everywhere he could, while remaining as out of sight from the other jonin and ANBU as he could. It was obvious that something questionable was in the works involving Sand and Sound, but nothing could be verified.

He kept a close eye on the child Gaara, staying as far away and as inconspicuous as possible as his temper and stability were explosive and ever-changing. Frustrated, Komori would return to the Hokage at all hours of the night, and they began to work together on strengthening known protective seals and creating scrolls of quick-access ones to keep their minds from spiraling in all directions.

Part of his patrols led Komori to the different escape tunnels that wound through multiple locations throughout Konohakagure that were for civilians and students in the event of an emergency. Most of them were ill-kept, not having been utilized since the Kyuubi attack, so he took it upon himself to clean them up somewhat, and repair what he could.

Late one night, on a whim, he decided to begin to lay traps along the stairs up to the hidden tunnels behind the carved faces on Hokage Mountain, the main escape route out of the Village, just in case. He hoped it would not come to that, but it was always better to be prepared.

The hidden entrance above the stairs was rocky with a thin layer of dirt and sand on top, a perfect area to hide trip wires and explosive tags. Other tags were placed over the exit door on top of the mountain to become a barrier, one that he worked at every night to strengthen. The ink and blood combination was infused deeply with chakra, so he would mix it in the safety of his own home behind his wards before he ventured out each night so it would not be detected. Once applied correctly, it would sink into the rock and disappear, leaving no trace.

There was a band of trees on the far end of the top of the heads, so he placed some hidden seals and wards there as well. Pressure plates, trip wires, and underground spiderwebs of explosives and barriers were scattered profusely across the stony, dusty flat surface above the carvings, the flat land being a perfect field of death, and he made sure to keep a careful eye on the structural integrity of the rock faces and surrounding area. Komori warned other ANBU and the Hokage away from the location without specifics, although most of the seals and wards were tied to him directly and would not go off without him specifically triggering them.

The second night of his work, he felt an unusual but vaguely familiar chakra signature, warm with the embrace of Leaf, coming from the trees and dangerously close to one of his traps. Shunshining to the person, he startled a young girl, slightly older than Naruto, with a weapons scroll and twin buns of brown hair.

“What are you doing here, this time of night?” he asked, slightly surprised and impressed that she had gotten so close without setting off his further perimeter alarms, as the girl hastily bowed to him, palms open to show no threat.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, ANBU-san, but I saw you setting wards and traps on the stairs last night, and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a seal? You are Komori, right, the fuinjutsu specialist?”

With his hesitant nod, the girl continued.

“My name is Tenten, and I am a genin on Team Gai. I am a weapons master-in-training and I use seals and scrolls, but my knowledge is limited as few in this Village have the skills to teach me. I know you are busy, but can I watch you set your traps? I am working on designing my own seals and am struggling with closing a complete loop to set a weapon trap.”

The girl lowered her eyes, expecting to be sent away.

Komori paused. On one hand, he was busy, working hard to protect Konoha. On the other hand, it was obvious this girl had some rudimentary training in seals and scrolls, and it would be great to have some help.

Besides, the teaching thing was starting to grow on him and he almost could not help himself.

“Tenten was it?” At the girl’s hesitant nod, Komori shifted toward her.

“Let me see the scroll you are working on, and lets get it fixed.”

***

The girl was a fast learner with lots of potential. Komori had her meet him again the next night, and the night after that, and they worked to expand her knowledge and become more effective with her weaponry.

Tenten wanted to be a fuinjutsu and weapons specialist, and Komori decided to discuss taking her on as an apprentice with Sarutobi-sama after the Chunin Exams concluded and everything calmed down. He was impressed with her intelligence and capability, and knew she had lost badly to the Sand Sibling wind user, so was trying to make her weaknesses into strengths, something that showed determination.

She had been in the class before Iruka had come in, graduating the year before the Rookie 9, along with Rock Lee and Hyuga Neji. He had seen her in passing in the Academy, but did not know much about her and her team, just about her sensei, who was close to Kakashi.

He found himself having fun showing the seals and wards and traps to an eager student that had some control already, unlike his Academy students, and her creativity in altering them had him intrigued, along with her intelligence and ingenuity in hiding triggers and locations.

Satisfied with his multi-night project, pleasantly surprised and pleased with the very effective assistance from Tenten, Komori returned to his Hokage to get word that Naruto and Jiraiya were heading back, as the Finals were about a week out.

When he inquired about Kakashi and Sasuke, however, the Hokage gave him a more vague answer, hinting that they were still engaged in training and would probably not be back until right before the Finals. Mentally kicking himself for caring in the first place, Komori sighed, then turned back to the plans to reinforce other locations in the Village.

Smiling a little then, he decided to send a message to his new adopted assistant, wondering if she would be interested in learning how to rig a weapon and diversion trap and place it into a building?

***

The day of the Chunin Exam Finals dawned bright and hot, but Iruka was annoyed. He was hoping the Hokage would let him bring his class to witness the Finals, but after much discussion, it was decided to have him remain at the Academy and conduct classes as usual. He knew quite a few of his students would be skipping to watch them anyway with their families, so resigned himself to having few students who were very distracted.

He had also not been able to see Sasuke or Kakashi before the Finals at all, and there was word they were not even in the Village still, which was disconcerting. However, as he knew Kakashi had a flair for the dramatic, he was sure they would make it in time.

Hours later found him extremely frustrated with the waning attentions of his class, and, needing diversion himself, he decided to take them outside for kunai throwing practice. Usually he would not even attempt this with how distracted everyone was, but since only about a third of his class actually showed up, he figured he could watch them pretty effectively.

It was fun sending them out into the practice field, first having the kids find all the traps around the targets and throwing areas and attempting to disarm them, giggles dancingly erupting if they missed one and it went off with paint and glitter shining brightly in the sunlight. The target practice was going very well, too, until the first explosion knocked them off of their feet.

Yelling to the children to stay put, embracing their distraction, Iruka ran over to the gate, disabling the wards at lightning speed, and sprinted to the middle of the street, looking towards the stadium. Past it where he knew the gates were he could see huge writhing shapes but he could not see what they were, as they hovered menacingly over the stadium and the Village entrance.

As he stood in the street, he belatedly came to the realization that there was a surging mass of people headed his way from that direction, and someone was calling his name from the schoolyard.

As he watched the masses, his gaze focused on a small child, being carried by an adult, screaming and reaching back the way they came. He could not look away, his attention completed captured. Screaming and crying…crying...screaming…trying to get back…

‘ _Mom! Dad! Don’t leave me! Let go of me! Mom! Dad! There is too much fire! It’s not safe! Mom!_

_We will be back as soon as we can, Iruka, be good. We love you…_

_MOM! NO! LET GO OF ME! MOM!_

_No, go with them, Iru-’_

“ _..._ ka? Iruka-sensei? IRUKA!”

Iruka snapped out of the memory like he was slapped, shivering and confused, the smell of smoke surrounding him, and Suzume-sensei was staring at him. Embarrassed, Iruka bowed in apology.

“I’m so sorry, Suzume-sensei, I got lost for a moment. Do you know what is going on?”

Turning his attention back to his children, he saw other sensei’s looking panicked with their classes gathered around them.

“We just got a hawk to evacuate, Iruka-sensei. It named you Team Lead. We are to grab civilians and go to the tunnels.”

Iruka swallowed. His instincts had been right. He really hated that sometimes.

Digging deep, he straightened, signaling to his children, and encouraged them to keep the kunai in their hands. They may be dull and unbalanced practice kunai, but they still could be effective. He motioned to everyone to follow him quickly and stepped out into the street, raising his voice to get the attentions of the panicked civilians streaming by to follow him.

The civilians, relieved to have someone in charge, spread the word, and they quickly began to travel to the road that led to the base of the Hokage rock. Iruka waved to the people to start to ascend the stairs as quickly and safely as possible.

As they began to climb, Iruka felt the vast chakra pulse of a huge barrier being erected, and from his heightened perspective, witnessed the tell-tale violet walls ascending into the sky from a Four Violet Flames Formation, an extremely high-level barrier that took four jonin-level shinobi with specialized training to perform. It was on the roof of the stadium, and he could barely see activity around and under it, as well as what looked like huge summoned snakes weaving in and out of that side of the Village, destroying everything in their wake.

As the snakes began to spread throughout the Village, Iruka realized how vulnerable the civilians and his young students were, and hurried them up the stairs, falling behind them while urging his fellow Academy sensei’s to keep them moving.

As the summons came ever closer, circling throughout the Village, Iruka began to activate the seals on the stairs, essentially locking them down, then slowly retreated, activating traps and wards as he went.

He knew the chakra from the activation of the traps would draw the summoned creatures attentions to him, and he did not care. He was not under any delusions that the civilians and children would not be targeted.

After all, what is the best way to demoralize an enemy? Kill their most vulnerable.

As he reached the top of the first set of stairs to the landing, he felt a pulse of chakra a split second before a voice yelled, “INCOMING!” and a purple and khaki blur tackled him down to the ground. As he ate dirt, a heavy but sinuous gray shape hurtled through the staircase below that he just vacated, ripping it completely away from the mountain.

Grunting and reaching for his kunai, he shook a disheveled Anko off of his back, who was cackling maniacally, eyes gleaming, and glared at her, then turned his attention to the scene further down the mountain face. Below them was a very angry snake summons who was currently wrestling with a net trap of kunai and explosive tags wrapped on its snout and neck from its ill-advised crash.

“Hold on a second, crazy pants.” Iruka bit his thumb and did the hand seals, slamming his hand down onto the landing. The seal halfway down the mountain activated, a row of spikes slamming out from the cliffside, simultaneously activating a series of spiked metal balls, an inspired addition of Tenten’s.

Iruka reveled in Anko’s impressed noises while the snake struggled against suddenly being impaled on multiple spears and being bludgeoned, hanging precariously halfway down the mountain and trying to recover its equilibrium, all while attempting to shake its head loose.

“Nice one, sensei. I see that you haven’t been just playing board games while you hang out with the Hokage.” Anko glanced over at Iruka, coolly appraising him, eyebrow raised.

Iruka blushed, and stammered, “oh, that is just a variation of the ANBU trap I liked to use when I was young, I just made it a bit more dramatic and was inspired by one of my students to add to it.” He looked away completely from the impaled snake for a moment to glare back at the jonin, sudden realization spiking his temper.

“Wait a damn minute, you lunatic. First of all, why are you here? Second of all, were you actually _riding_ the snake? Didn’t your snake whisperer skills tell you maybe it WOULDN’T be a good idea to bring it near the evacuation point?!”

Anko stood up, unconcernedly brushing off her jacket. “You gonna activate those tags?”

Iruka turned back, huffing in annoyance, and rapidly did the handsigns, exploding the snake’s head, then whirled back on the irrationally smug jonin.

“Story time. The quick version. Let’s go.”

Anko complied, swiftly reviewing how the Sand jinchuriki seemed to start shifting or freaking out during the fight with Sasuke, which was some sort of signal to the invading forces, and how the stadium was placed under a mass genjutsu, putting the civilians to sleep.

The jonin, chunin, and genin who were able to fight the effects found themselves suddenly in a battle with Sound and Sand Ninja, and the Hokage had been taken captive by the Kazekage, and taken to the roof above the stadium, where the great barrier seal that Iruka had witnessed was summoned.

It was then rumored that it was actually Orochimaru who was in the barrier with the Hokage, and the snakes were his, which would make a lot of sense, actually, since his contract with the serpents was well known.

ANBU were surrounding the barrier, but Anko had been grabbed by some of the other jonin to help assist in the evacuation efforts, as they all noticed that many of the snakes were heading out to the main Village, and she could travel the distance quickly and safely.

As she was heading over, she witnessed multiple snakes being sent towards the Hokage monument, so she ‘borrowed a ride,’ as she put it.

Iruka sighed, then shook his head at his friend. She was so dramatic, but never failed to make him laugh. If not for her amazing skills in combat and past ANBU training, as well as her prior training with one of the Sannin, he would have never guessed that she had the dedication to be a jonin. She was all over the place both physically and mentally, buthe was very glad she was on his side. Every day.

They made it quickly up the rest of the stairs without further interruptions, and went through the heavy hidden door into the monument of the Third Hokage. There, Iruka saw the gathered masses of terrified civilians and students. Closing and sealing the door behind them, they looked around. Ayame and Teuchi looked pleased to see the two shinobi, as they stood around the Academy students, trying to calm them.

“Is that all of them?” Iruka glanced down the tunnel cave, pleased to see many more people than he was expecting, which was an excellent sign.

“Yes, the evacuation is complete.” Anko seemed pleasantly surprised to see so few injuries, as was Iruka.

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon ran up to him immediately, begging to know what was going on.

“We are being attacked by outside forces, as you probably have guessed. But don’t worry. The Village of Konoha has a manual in case we’re attacked by the enemy.” Iruka told them.

“That’s right,” Anko stated, solemnly. “Stage one, we are to eliminate the enemy units. If we cannot eliminate them, which was the case here, we are to immediately move up to the second stage.”

“Second stage?” Konohamaru’s eyes shined in the dim light. He was scared, but desperately trying not to show it, fingering the dull kunai he had pocketed on his way over from the Academy grounds. Moegi and Udon huddled together behind him.

“Yes.” Iruka crouched down, and spoke to the young students with barely concealed pride in his Village.

“In other words, we evacuate all civilians. We are to evacuate the civilian men, women and children, as well as the Academy students to designated places around the village. Once that is complete, we move to the third stage.”

“What happens then?”

A feral grin lit up Anko’s features in the torchlight. “Oh, that’s stage three. Where we use all the forces in the village to eliminate the threat.”

“Yes.” Iruka found his facing twisting to match Anko’s. “This is where we counterattack.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact-the conversation at the end between Konohamaru, Iruka, and Anko is verbatim from the english translation of the original episode. 
> 
> Tenten is here because she is my daughter's favorite, and let's face it, she deserved better. Also, I've watched Rock Lee and his Ninja Pals with my daughter, and that show is hilarious. So there you go, guest players!
> 
> Next chapter will be next Friday when the sh*t really hits the fan! Hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> Komori = bat
> 
> Iruka and Komori are used interchangeably as he has been his ANBU persona for a long time, so often unconsciously falls into the mindset.
> 
> Please like and comment, I would appreciate it very much.


End file.
